The Hedgehog and the Prince
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Sonic was a noble prince who hated his life of royalty. Shadow was a lonely pauper trying to live with no nothing. Sonic is then betrothed to marry princess Amy for a better life. Sonic decides to trade places with Shadow so he can try being poor and Shadow can marry Amy. Will Shadow back down on the marrage or will he return his love? Shadamy rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I couldn't wait till I was done with The Blood Colored Rose. So with my horrible patients, I made this story. Remember when I told you about the Prince and the Pauper? Well this is a shadamy related story with a couple of…couples. I hate to say it, but Sonic isn't evil in this so don't get mad at me. Now before we start, I want everyone to know I have a horrible spelling problem so if they look weird, I can't help it. And this is for adult readers cause there might be some sexual pieces here and there. Ok time to start my new story!**

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

Once upon a time, there lived a glorious kingdom called Mobotropolis. The kingdom was ruled by a powerful king, King Julius and a beautiful queen, Queen Aleena. They lived happily and ruled over the kingdom with grace and wisdom. Everything was perfect when Aleena gave birth to a handsome blue hedgehog. His eyes gleamed of emeralds and he looked so stunning. Everyone rejoiced of the birth of their prince. When he started growing up, he was fast and strong just like his father. For his wonderful speed, they named him, Prince Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic grew up happy and caring for his kingdom. His father taught him many things in the art of the sword fighting. Even though he was small, Sonic still never gave up. His mother always stayed with him showing the life of the kingdom he will prosper one day which made him even more excited. Sonic loved his life and wished his life will never end.

When Sonic was born, another birth was being planned. In a little cottage, a black hedgehog, Arson and his beautiful wife, Sylvia and their younger daughter, Maria was blessed with a handsome black hedgehog. The baby's eyes glowed of red like his father's, but he had red stripes all the way down his quills, his arms and legs. He had a little white tuff of fur on his chest like his mother's. Because of his jet black fur, they named him, Shadow. They lived a wonderful life full of happiness and love. Shadow grew a bit and loved his sister Maria very much. They played all the time and never fought. Shadow was always with his father because he loved how he fought. Arson was a great knight in the Mobotropolis knights. Shadow also enjoyed being with his mother. She tell stories about her and his father's past. Shadow loved his life and wished it never ended.

Days have gone by for the two youngsters and everything was perfect until one day, a horrible war was released and ran through the kingdom with no mercy. The evil black arms, ruled by the notorious Black Doom had made their way to the kingdom to kill. Many people were killed and taken from their homes. Soldiers fought with their all their might, but many have fallen. Some of the black arms mad their way to Shadow's house. Arson stood guard with his rightful sword in hand while Sylvia held Shadow and Maria protectively in a room. Sylvia heard the door slam open and many battle cries were heard, but the most horrible sound she heard was her dear husband's cry of death. She held the weeping children and noticed an open window. She quickly pushed Shadow and Maria out of the house at the back. She instructed Maria to watch over Shadow with her life. Maria agreed and grabbed Shadow by the hand and quickly ran away in the forest.

They ran far away, but not too far to hear their mother's screams of terror making the two children run even faster. Shadow started to cry for his mother's embrace. Maria looked down to the crying hedgehog and held him close. She hummed Sylvia's lullabye to him trying to calm down. Their little embrace was suddenly brought to a halt when Maria saw the black arm demons coming their way. She grabbed Shadow's hand again and ran away as fast as she can. The black arm demons were getting very close to the two. Maria then darted through some trees then she saw a large oak tree with a little opening just for one person to fit. With no hesitation, she pushed Shadow in the tree and told him to be quiet. Shadow whimpered and held onto her arm as tightly as he could. Maria saw the fear in his red teary eyes and shushed him softly. She then gave him a little locket with their picture in it. She told him to be a good boy and never to be scared of anything.

Shadow took the locket and stayed quiet for his sweet sister. Maria kissed him gently then hugged him for this will be her last time to see her beloved brother. She then moved out of the tree in front of the demons and waved her hands up frantically to get their attention. They saw her and ran straight at her. Maria ran as far away from the tree where she hid Shadow in. But one of the demons grabbed her blond hair and held her up high, making her scream in pain. She then felt a cold feeling on her neck and then felt an intense painful sensation afterwards. The demon sliced her neck, but still held onto her hair. Maria was seconds to death as she looked at the tree to see Shadow with his eyes widened in terror for what he had witnessed. Maria mouthed 'I love you' to him, then she fell to the ground dead. Shadow stayed in his hiding spot till they left leaving the bloody body of his sister on the cold ground. He then got out and ran to his sister's side. He shook her seeing if she was barely alive. Shadow saw no life in her and finally broke down on her. Shadow was now a little orphan in the world and he wished it would all go away.

**I had to admit…I did cry at the last part. So hope you somehow enjoyed this beginning and stay tuned for the next. BYYYYYYYYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok I'm glad people loved my first chapter...well hope they didn't cry. Ok I just started this and I'm still trying to make it in my head so this might be a while. I'm also trying to finish my other two stories. So I'm having a huge weight on my shoulders, not to mention my other problems in life. Ok without further a due, time to start chapter two...damnit!**

**Chapter 2. Sonic and Shadow**

Many years have passed and the two hedgehogs were grown into fine handsome men. Sonic, an 18 year old had grew into a strong gentleman with long blue quills and stunning green emerald eyes. His mother were proud of her young prince and couldn't wait till he was able to rule over Mobotropolis. Sonic, along with his faitheful companion, Tails the fox had gone through many traps and fights, but had their backs for as long as they could remember.

Shadow grew up with a horrible pain of losing his memory from that horrid fate. He was raised by a wonderful retired soldier who graciously taught him man things in sword fighting. He is now living on his own along with his good friend he grew up with, Knuckles the echidna. The two were like brothers and stayed with one another in many hard ships. Shadow still kept the locket his sister gave him for good luck and never thought of losing it.

As the years past, it was farely well till one day, Aleena noticed something was wrong with her people. She sent a messenger to her trusted adviser, Dr. Eggman. She told him to see what the damage is and what she must do. Eggman heard about it and went straight for the kingdom. He noticed how happy and rich the people were and hated the scene. He told the queen about how happy and cheerful it all was and told her to raise the taxes. Aleena hesitated for a bit, then told her reader to make larger taxes. This brought an evil smile across his twisted face.

After the tax was raised, many people have starved and couldn't hold on. Many of the soldiers along with the badnicks Eggman had made took away the people's freedom and money. No one was happy anymore for wht he had done. Shadow and Knuckles stood outside of their broken down house they lived in after their caretaker died. They made a fire to keep themselves warm from the twisted cold of the snow. Knuckles took out a piece of wood and threw it in the fire.

"This really sucks!" he shouted sitting back down on his log, "how long do you think this starvation will last!?".

Shadow sat their watching the fire dance around the burnt ashes, "You know, I don't know." he said.

Knuckles grunted, "If it wasn't for the queen, we wouldn't have to search the trash for food!" he complained.

"I don't think it's the queen's fault for what has happened. Maybe something went wrong. They probably needed some money for doctors for the king.".

"Oh yeah, the king isn't himself nowadays. Ever since that no good basterd, Eggbutt came in to the picture, the king fell ill. I wonder what was going on with that?".

The king had grown ill and wasn't able to rule his kingdom. With his son and queen with him, he was able to be awake till his last breath. Everyone prayed for Julius and wished him luck in the afterlife if he left them for good.

Shadow took out another wood and threw it over the fire, "I'm sure something will happen to us." he said resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his palm.

"Yeah...maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to have something greater! Like maybe live in the castle!" he exclaimed looking up in the sky daydreaming.

Shadow sweat dropped, "That's one thing I'm sure that it won't happen." he said watching the echidna prance around like an idiot.

Then, Shadow noticed a large bump in the snow behind Knuckles, suddenly, a black and red choa with a happy smile burst through the snow and attacked Knuckles while he was daydreaming. The poor echidna fell to the ground dazed with the choa ontop of him.

Shadow couldn't hold in his laugh and almost fell off of his log, "Way to go, Dark. That's a good way to bring a dumb echidna out of his head." he joked holding his side.

"Chao! Chao!" the little chao laughed and flew to Shadow. Knuckles sat up and growled at the little chao, "Next time, keep that thing on a leash!" he yelled.

Shadow smirked while petting his loyal companion. The night had come pretty quickly and it was time for bed. Knuckles had went to sleep very quickly. They had some room in their so called house. Knuckles made a bed of old fluff from an old mattress and many soft things he could try to find. Shadow had only a rug, a pillow and a blanket. He looked at the drooling idiot making him sweat drop.

Shadow took out his locket and looked at the picture of his family. He still couldn't remember the glorious days he had spent with them, but he kept their lives close to him as possible. He looked at his sister, Maria who sacrificed her life for him. Somehow, Shadow had a single tear strolling down his face, but couldn't tell why. He quickly wiped it away. Then he heard a soft cry from Dark. He looked to his left to see the black chao looking at him worried. Shadow smiled and patted the little thing to let him know he's ok.

Dark smiled at his soft touch on his head. Shadow stuffed the locket back into his pocket and tucked in for the night. Dark flew to his side and snuggled next to his warm body. Shadow turned to lie on his back and look at the open ceiling showing the most glorious picture to him. The stars and the moon were like his nightlight and he felt his parents and sister are watching him close. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Me: I'm about to sleep myself.**

**Sonic: Awsome! I'm a prince in this! ALL HAIL SONIC!**

**Shadow: Shut up, faker!****  
**

**Sonic: What? You jeeeeeealouse?**

**Shadow: Why would I be jealouse of an idiot hedgehog like you?**

**Sonic: Because I'm cooler, faster, stronger aaaaand I get the ladies. Especialy Amy Rose!**

**Shadow: THAT'S IT YOUR FUCKING ASS IS MINE! **

**(Shadow attacks Sonic with deathly blows.)**

**Me: *sighs* Well first time chatting and were already fighting. Ok hope you enjoyed this and please review nicely. BYYYYYE! HEY SHADOW, DONT KILL HIM YET! I NEED HIM FOR THE STORY! BESIDE. I WANNA KILL HIM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEY! O.k. heres a new chappie in a loooooooong time. Hope you like it and I can't wait to make my new one. YAAAAAAAAY!**

**chapter 3. Tired of Being a Prince.**

In the castle, Sonic was bored as hell in the library. His teacher a brown moose, Gilderoy, was teaching him some facts and fakes about literature. Sonic hated this the most. He wanted to go and hang with his best friend, Tails, but as he grows older, the more lessons he must take. Sonic flipped a book up so Gilderoy won't see him have his head down on the desk. He hated being the prince so much. Sure there are some good things about it. Like have the biggest castle ever to himself one day, have all the meals and money he wants and be king someday. But as days go by, Sonic wanted something he wanted the most, he wanted to at least be free from everything.

As Gilderoy talked more about the many scripts of Hamlette, a slight knock on the door was heard getting both the moose and the prince their attention. When the doors opened, a golden fox with two tails came in holding a bunch of scrolls and papers in his hand. "Mr. Gilderoy, I got these so you can look over them." he said walking over to the teacher.

"Thank you, Miles. Sonic, you may go now. Lessons are done for today." Gilderoy said motioning Sonic to leave the library.

Sonic jumped down and ran out of the room with the gold fox following. When they got to his room, Sonic closed the door and then nuzzled his hand in the little fox's head, "Thanks for gettin me outa there, Tails buddy." Sonic said with a smile.

Tails laughed shooing his hand away, "You looked like you were about to die from boredom." he said smiling at his best friend.

"I was, but thanks to your timing, I got better." Sonic joked earning a laugh from Tails.

Tails was always Sonic's right hand man...boy. He always was a good pal to him also. Sonic met him when he was 10 and Tails was 8. After they met, they grew to a good friendship that won't ever seporate. Tails was also a mechanical genius. He was always looking forward to a new invention that could change the life of Mobotropolis. Sonic always had his back which kept him going nonstop.

Sonic's room was a large bedroom with many things to keep him busy. He had a fireplace, a whole row of bookshelves full of wonderful books, a good place to practice sword fighting and other good weapons and a master bed for only him. Tails ran up to one of the three sofas next to the burning fireplace. He jumped up and fell down on the soft fluffy pillows. Sonic soon followed, but what he did was better. He ran up, and used his spin dash to bounce on the ground and land safely in a pile of feathers he now had after the bounce. Tails laughed his heart out and so did he.

After a full five minutes of laughing, Sonic and Tails sighed and relaxed in the comfy sofas. Sonic watched the fire dance around the burning wood. He felt a bit tired and sad which got Tails' attention, "Sonic. Are you ok?" he asked his best friend.

"I don't know, Tails." he sighed sitting back in the comfy pillow, "believe it, or not...I hate being a prince.".

Tails was shocked at what he said, "What!? Why? I thought you liked being a prince." he asked jumping out of his seat.

Sonic sighed once more, "Yeah, but common! All I do is nothing, but work, study and more work! I know mother wants me to be a great king, but I just hate it!" he explained throwing his hands in the air.

Tails shook his head slowly, "What would your mother think if she heard you?" he asked.

"Mother's been busy, too. I doubt if something happened to me, she probably wouldn't even notice.".

Tails took a seat next to the blue prince and sighed, "What about your father?".

Sonic looked away for a little bit, then back to the little fox, "Father's...been very hard on us." he sighed, "the doctors are trying to find a cure, but I don't think they're even trying. I just hope my father can make it.".

It was silent for a long while and both fox and hedgehog wanted to change the subject. Tails then thought up of something which he thought it would cheer him up, "Hey, Sonic." he said getting the blue prince's attention, "How 'bout we practice bit till your mother comes back. I know you like to fight with a sword and I also know you can't beat me!".

After the last remark, Sonic jumped out of his seat and grinned at the little fox, "Oh! ho! ho!" he chuckled, "you think you got better!? Let's see what ya got!" he then rushed out of his room with the gold fox flying off to follow him laughing away. He finally got him out of being in a stick in the mud for once, but Sonic still wishes to actually try something new other than being a prince trapped in a stony castle. For now, the blue blur and the god fox were ready to battle it out like men.

**It's bad I know, but common! I had a hard week this week and I just thought since it's been a long time, I can throw something in for a while. O.k hope you like it and please review nicely. BYYYYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeello People! Time to start!**

**Chapter 3. A Terrible Crises.**

The next day was beautiful. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, the echidna was...snoring. Shadow woke up with a startling snore from his roommate. Knuckles was always a loud snorer in the family and he never had a problem with it since he was like an rooster waiting to cluck at the morning sun. Shadow struggled to waked up his tired eyes to a new day. He sat up, but didn't notice Dark was sleeping on his chest. Once he sat up, Dark rolled off of him and on to the stone floor. The little black chao woke up and started to fly around Shadow angrily. Shadow smiled and patted him on the head as in saying sorry. He then got up from the floor and went over to a pump that was sticking out from the wall. It had water coming out and rushing through the cracks in the floor.

Shadow then took a bucket and put it under the pump. The water then fell into the bucket getting to the top. He then picked up the bucket and walked over to Knuckles who was dreaming of nothing, but food. He had a crooked smile on his face and drool coming out of his mouth. Shadow sweat dropped and chuckled. Then he held the bucket over the red echidna's head and dumped the cold water on him. The cold impact brought him out of his dream and right off the floor. Knuckles was panting and shaking from the water. "W-W-WHAT T-T-THE H-H-HELL, S-S-SHADOW?" he shivered trying to find a warm not wet blanket.

Shadow laughed hard from his outburst, "And I thought you could get used to that." he joked walking away with the bucket still in his hands.

Knuckles growled and took out his rags he wears. He was always being woken up by Shadow all the time growing up. Sometimes he wakes him up like that, he uses a good weapon on the head, he also yells in his ears to get him up. Knuckles is used to it, but he still neede his rest. Knuckles put on his ragged brown pants and a white long sleeved shirt. He put on his jacket that had one sleeve on the right, but no sleeve on the left. Shadow got dressed in his black pants that were cut and ragged like Knuckles', but he has been in a lot of fights, so they looked more beaten up. He put on his long sleeve dark green shirt and a brown jacket.

When they were done, the two headed out to find anything to eat. They didn't have enough money for two, but they knew six wonderful people who helped them alot. Shadow and Knuckles walked over to a large two story cafe called 'The Caotix Lounge'**(got a better name for it, pm me and I'll use it)**. It was a bit small and it looked worn out, but it was popular to just go in and settle down for a while. When they got in, they saw a bunch of people at some tables talking nonstop about everything. They saw a group of soldiers drinking and drunk to the boot. The two and the chao walked in to the bar and saw a purple chameleon cleaning some cups and bowls. Knuckles came up and the chameleon looked up and smiled, "Morning." he said walking to a shelf full of beer and wine.

"Hey, Espio! How's everything?" Knuckles asked sitting at a stool and plopping his arms on the table. Shadow soon followed.

"Things are getting very seriouse here I'm afraid." Espio replied handing them their morning drinks, "ever since the king got ill, the stock has gone up! We're not sure if we're able to even keep this place.".

Knuckles choked on his drink, "What!? Then what will you guys do?" he asked taking another sip to stop couching.

Espio took another cup and started to clean it with a clean rag, "Not sure. Vector can take care of himself. Mighty knows a guy that can help him. Charmy is an idiot, but I'm sure he can handle it. Me and Alicia thought about going to Green Hill Zone to settle down there and maybe start something." he explained as he put the clean cup back on the shelf and taking another one.

"By the way, where is everyone?" Shadow finally asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Vector is in his office taking care of some bills, Mighty and Charmy are out making delivories and Alicia is-!" Espio was interrupted when the three heard a slam from the door. Everyone looked to see Eggman's badnicks stormed in and started to attack the custormers.

Espio ran to the office to let Vector know what was happening, then he, Shadow and Knuckles along with a green crocodile were out fighting the robots. Espio had one in his arms and with a twist, he toure off the head easily. Shadow used his choas spears to destroy the other robots. Vector and Knuckles were beating them without mercy. When the damage was done, everyone cheered for the four heroes who saved them. But their cheering came to an end when a large shadow was seen from the door. In came the queen's right hand adviser, Eggman. He walked in and saw the horrible mess the four created and was furiouse, but let it go. "Well I see it wasn't a problem taking care of my robots." he said taking a seat at a nearby table.

Vector had steam coming out of the holes of his nose, "Eggman! I don't care if your a friend to the royal family." he yelled throwing his hands up in the air furiously, "But no one messes with my place!".

Eggman laughed out loud and stood up from his chair, "I see you are not only due to your taxes, but very rude to your custormers." he smirked, "I'm here to collect your pay for this week. And if you don't you'll have to be put to jail."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Who made you leader all of a sudden?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the fat man.

"Ever since I was chosen to help her majesty! Now where is the money! The queen needs more money!".

Everyone growled and stood still making Eggman angrry, "Alright. I guess its dungeon time for you all! GET THEM!" he yelled as some more badnicks came into the cafe. The four stood their ground waiting to attack.

The robots came and were about to attack when a strong energy shot through some of them. When they exploded, the four and Eggman saw a brown wolf with beautiful angel wings at the door along with a red and black armadillo and a bee. The wolf trotted in and threw her hand up making a large ball of water coming from her palm**(Alicia has elemantal powers)**. After the water ball was formed, she brought her hands down and fludded the robots out of the place. Eggman was speachless, but the others had smiles on their faces, "Way to go, Alicia!" Knuckles cheered throwing a fist in the air.

Alicia smiled back, then turned to anger when she turned to Eggman, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out my way?" she asked holding up her hand to form an energy ball.

Eggman was at loss for words till he saw the ball being formed in her hand, "N-nothing. I was-s just asking how it was going! GOTTA GO, BYE!" he shouted and ran out of the cafe as fast as his long legs could carry his fat body.

Now that the badnicks and Eggman was gone, everyone came out of hiding. The four including the three that came in huddled together. Alicia had many pats on the back including a peck from Espio, "Great to see that old fat ass still can't hold off on a powerful wolf." Knuckles joked earning a laugh from everybody.

Alicia shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Can't have that bastard hurt my boys and this place." she said hugging Charmy and Mighty that were close to her.

"You know, I'm glad you helped and all, Alicia, but...did you have to make my cafe into a pool?" Vector whined looking around to see tables turned over and chairs all over the floor. Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed in response.

"Damn! Things just keep getting worse and worse everyday!" Mighty spoke up for the first time he's been there.

Everyone nodded, "We need to tell the queen that that fucking bastard is makeing everyones' lives miserable." Knukles yelled, "I bet he's the reason the king is sick in the first place.".

"Calm down, Knuckles." Shadow said putting a hand on the angered echidna, "maybe someone can stop by the castle and tell them about what is happening.".

"I'm not sure if that can work." Espio said shakeing his head, "the queen has a lot on her mind and I don't think she'll even listen to us since Eggman does the talking for her.".

Everyone groaned from what he said. Then Shadow raised a hand up getting everyone's attention, "I'll go." he said with no emotion in his face.

Knuckles looked at him like he was a crazy person on drugs, "What did you say?" he asked.

"I'll go to the castle tomorrow and tell the queen what is going on around here. Maybe she might listen to me, if not, I'll try to think of something else while I'm up there.".

Everyone was silent till Mighty spoke up, "Alright. Hope this'll work." he said. Everyon nodded and wished him good luck tomorrow.

Shadow was happy yet pretty scared of what will happen to him. He hoped that maybe the queen will listen to him and help him help everyone who needs it more than ever. But little did he know that tomorrow was the start of a confusing, yet great change in his life.

**Poor Charmy, he never said anything. Well hope you enjoyed this and I'll get with the next when I'm good and lazy. BYYYYYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: YO! Time to start my new chapter!**

**Shadow: So when is the good stuff coming up?**

**Me: Pretty soon actually. After you and Sonic switch, you and Amy will get a chance to meet.**

**Shadow: Better not screw this up.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Shadow: Nothing. Nothing.**

**Chapter 5 An Arranged Marriage.**

Sonic was outside sword fighting with Tails. Sonic jumped up and attacked him head on with a swing. Tails was able to block it by jumping and flying in the air with his two tails. As he flew and was ready to strike, Sonic held his sword high and ran up to the golden fox. He then formed himself into a blue ball and made a quick spin dash on Tails making him fall out of the air. Tails flipped over and landed on the ground flat on his feet. Sonic landed gracefully on his and sheethed his sword, "Great work out, buddy." he said walking up to the fox.

"Yeah! That was so fun!" Tails exclaimed putting his sword away.

"You know we're getting pretty good with this aren't we?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded in response, "Yeah we are, but you need work on your speed." he joked.

Sonic gave him a playful punch to the head, "Hey I'm not the one who is slow here. You need to work on flying as well." he replied smiling a cocky smile.

Tails laughed at the remark. The two got all their gears and headed to the castle. When they got in through the door, a white bat flew over to Sonic. She wore a purple maid outfit and her hair was done in a long braid in the back. She hovered down to the floor gracefully and bowed to him, "Your highness. The queen wants to see you." she said standing up again.

"Thanks, Rouge." Sonic said smiling at the bat.

The three walked into the thrown room. It was decked out in wonderful shades of red and yellow curtains and many gold pillars around the place for decoration. A crystal chandeliar hung way up high on the ceiling as the crystals danced in the light of the room. Sonic looked up to see his mother sitting in her royal chair talking with her adviser, Eggman. Sonic made his way to the front of the room and bowed in respect of his mother, "Hey mother, you wanted to see me?" he asked getting up the steps to the queen.

"Yes, Sonic." Queen Alina said after she shooed Eggman away.

Eggman bowed low and walked away, but he looked back to make an evil smirk to Sonic. After he left, Sonic looked back to the queen, "So what is it you want from me?" he asked once more.

"Sonic, since your old enough and you will be king one day. I have a wonderful surprise for you." Queen Alina said smiling at her son.

Sonic was anxiouse to hear what the surprise was, "What is it? Is it big?" he asked with a big smile on his face like a child opening a present.

Queen Alina nodded, "Much bigger, Sonic you are engaged to the princess of Station Square." she replied.

Sonic was at loss for words. Engaged!? What!? Sonic ran up to his mother with great speed, "Your not seriouse, are you, mother!?" he asked with shock in his green eyes.

"Yes, Sonic. You will be mareing princess Amy of Station Square. You are old enough to wed and when the king dies, I'll retire from the thrown so you will be the next king.".

Sonic couldn't think of anything. He thought about being the king of Mobotropolise, but when the marriedge came up, he was structed down. Sonic nodded and was about to walk away before he turned back to her, "So when does she come here?" he asked with no showing of hurt in his voice.

"She will be arriving tomorrow evening." she replied.

Sonic nodded. He turned and walked away with Tails following close behind. As they got to his room, Sonic was on his couch thinking of a way out. Tails watched the fire dance in the fireplace, then he turned to his best friend who was in dire need of help, "Sonic...are you ok?" he asked leaning forward from his chair.

"I don't know, Tails." he replied closing his eyes he put his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head in his palm, "I thought I was looking forward to be a king of Mobotropolise, but when she said I have to marry, that went a little too far.".

"Sonic. Maybe marridge isn't that bad. I'm sure Amy will make a great queen for you.".

Sonic huffed at the complement. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the open window, "You know, Tails, I really want to leave this place. I hated it here for god knows how long. I don't even know how?".

Tails got off his seat and walked up to his blue friend, "Maybe you can think of something, because I don't want to get in trouble." he remarked going back to his seat.

"Well, hopefully by tomorrow evening, something will pop in my head.".

Tails chuckled, "Don't worry something will and when it does, I'll be there to help you." he said giving Sonic a trustworthy smile.

"Thanks, buddy.".

**Yeah it's short I know, but after my chapter this morning, I was tired so hope you enjoy this little chapter and stay tuned for the next. BYYYYYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **** Here's another story!**

**Amy: When will I get into this?**

**Me: Don't worry, Amy you'll come. Just not yet.**

**Amy: Darn! Well at least I get to chase Sonic all over again, right?**

**Me: Uh...ya...ya let's put it that way.**

**Amy: Yay! Well gotta go! Gotta find my darling Sonic!**

**(runs off to find Sonic and Shadow enters)**

**Shadow: What the hell is up with her?**

**Me: She's gonna try to find Sonic I guess. Not too surprising.**

**Shadow: I wonder if it'll be good to paint myself blue.**

**Me: You will hahahahaha don't worry your gonna be Shadow the BLUE hedgehog!**

**Shadow: 0.o**

**Chapter 6. Off To The Castle.**

The next day, Shadow woke up early to get ready for the castle. He walked out of the room and into the other room which used to be a washroom. Shadow took a good time to just clean himself with a wet rag. While he contiued to wash himself on his arms, he thought about what the inside of the castle, and the royal family would look like. He was very nervouse because he never met the queen nor her son and king. He put on his poor clothes he always wore and made sure he was presentable for the royal court. When he was done, he looked at himself in a broken mirror, checking to see if he was ok for the queen. His quills are nice and straight and his postiure was good as well. Shadow was now ready to go to the castle. He walked back into his room to hear a much louder snore.

Shadow turned his head to see a drooling echidna cuddling with what looked like a dust bunny shaped like a bunny. Shadow sweat dropped and sighed at how childish Knuckles was. He always had to have something to sleep in bed with him. He walked up to the sleeping echidna, bent down to his level and leaned forward close to his ears**(does Knuckles have ears?)**. He took a deep breath and..., "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!" he yelled.

Knuckles' eyes flew open and he litterally jumped out of bed with the dust bunny bunny in his arms. He looked around the room frantically till he caught a smirk on an ebony hedgehog, "Not...cool!" he growled.

"How else was I supposed to wake you up?" Shadow asked in a joking way, "besides, aren't you a little old for a stuffed...lint bunny?".

Knuckles looked down at the bunny in his arms, then looked up at the smirking hedgehog, "Ya...so...what?" he asked tossing the bunny away.

"Knuckles, when are you gonna learn not to make animals out of things you see? Last week you made a bear out of cotton and sticks.".

"I have problems with sleeping!" Knuckles shouted walking out of the room hiding a hint of blush on his face.

Shadow chuckled lowly so he wouldn't hear him. He walked over to his bed and pulled out a black cape his second gardian gave him just in case. He noticed a big lump underneith the cape. He threw the cape off the lump and smiled warmly. Dark was nestled in Shadow's covers, chirping a cute little noise as it sleeps. Shadow took a blanket and threw it gently on the little black choa making sure it didn't wake up. When he put his cape on, Knuckles walked in and saw him ready to depart, "So you ready?" he asked pulling out his redish black cape out for him.

Shadow nodded slowly, "I hope she can listen." he murmered feeling a bit scared of what the queen would do if she didn't understand him, or listen to him.

Knuckles walked over to his best friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. If not, we'll help you out. If there are no guards available." he joked.

Shadow chuckled at his joke making him feel a little better. After the...somewhat wake up, Shadow and Knukles along with Dark walked all the way to the castle. Shadow was still tensing up even if he's not even close to the castle doors yet. Knuckles was able to make him feel a little better by patting him on the back, or try to act like an idiiot and make fun of him. Dark nestled into his quills and went to sleep making Shadow grin inside. When they got to the castle, their jaws fell to the floor when they saw how huge it was. They never saw how big it really was in front of them. Shadow took a second to breath in air and let it out slowly, "Well Knuckles, my friend, this is it." he said before departing to the doors.

"Uh...your not gonna die in there, Shadow. So no sappy farewell thing." Knuckles remarked smirking as well.

Shadow had a bit of nervousness in his eyes when he looked back at the castle, "Who knows how strict the queen might be. So I'm just saying." he said looking back to his red echidna friend.

"Man...and I thought you were tough. You were never the one to get scared of anything.".

"Yeah. I guess your right, but..." Knuckles pointed a finger...glove to him.

"Listen here, mister! You ARE going in there and you WILL come out victorious! And don't worry, I'll keep things good here when you get back." he told him.

Shadow smiled and nodded. He was about to turn around and leave when Knuckles pulled him back. Shadow turned around to see him pointing at his head. He forgot that Dark was snuggling up in his soft quills, chirping and squealing in it's sleep. Shadow smiled and gently picked him off his head. The little dark chao yawned when he felt no soft bed under him. Shadow placed the sleepy chao in Knuckles' arms, then he finally departed. Shadow made his way to the bridge leading to the doors and gulped at the guard standing protectively infront of them. Shadow walked over slowly towards the doors. The guard looked as if he was sleeping. He looked up to see Shadow walked down the bridge towards him. The guard stumbled in his place and quickly opened the door with a bow, "Your majesty." he said with his head down low.

Shadow was speechless at the kind gesture he was getting, but left it go. He slowly walked in, passing the guard. 'What was that all about?' he asked himself. Inside was even more big then the outside. There was a courtyard full of bushes and trees and everything, but they were covered in snow and ice. Only a few guards were walking all over the castle walls including the maids and butlers. Shadow awed at how remarkable it was. He didn't know where the throne room is, so he started to venture through a bit of the castle. He walked through a long room of standing decorative suits of armors. He was so taken by all the remarkable beauties and things, he didn't see where he was going.

Shadow backed into a suit of armor making it fall on another stack following another. Shadow was unlucky enough to get a large helmet fall on his head making him stumble backwards. They all fell like dominoes till the last one came down...on someone. The last suit of armor's helmet fell on another one's head. Shadow couldn't see anything for the helmet was way to big on his head and so was the other one. They backed up, trying to get the helmets off their heads till they felt something back to back. They turned around and slowly took off the helmets. When they did, Shadow widened his eyes at a look alike infront of him. A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes stared into the ruby red ones in shock. The prince of Mobotropolis and a poor citizen stood with both jaws to the floor staring at one another in both shock and surprise.

**They finally meet! Ok hope you enjoyed this story and please excuse my horrible spelling. Ok with that, read, love, review nicely, BYYYYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HEELLLO!**

**Shadow: Damn Sonic...**

**Me: What'd he do this time?**

**Shadow: Remember when we dumped him in the lake?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Shadow: Well looks like he's gettin back at us, but at me.**

**Me: I'm sure you can handle it.**

**Shadow: He dressed me up like a doll and colored on my face. He even took a picture and put it on Facebook!**

**Me: ...**

**Shadow: You better not be laughing!**

**Me: ...me...no...ha ha I gotta go! Ok people hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**(Alicia runs away)**

**Shadow: ...damn you all.**

**Chapter 7 The big Switch.**

It was pure silent between the two hedgehogs. Shadow and Sonic stared at each other in wide eyes. Who is this weird look alike!? Shadow lifted his hand up as Sonic did the same. He shook it just him moving at the same time. Then Shadow moved to the right as Sonic moved on his right. They circled each other till they went all around. Then Shadow lifted his hand again and held it back. Sonic followed him again, Shadow then and suddenly and mentally slapped himself. Sonic did the same, but when he slapped himself, he winced in pain.

"I thought so!" Shadow shouted pointing at his strange lookalike, "you...look just like me!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him while rubbing his sore cheek, "No! You look like me!" he shouted back.

Shadow crossed his arms, "But...how is this...possible?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Beats me? I'm just as shocked as you are.".

"And you are?"

Sonic put one hand on his waist and held up a thumb with his other and making a cocky smile, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog prince of Mobotropolis." he answered.

Shadow gasped a bit inside. He was speaking to the prince soon to be king? Shadow hated to do it, but he had no choice, but to bow in respect of his duplicate. He lowered his head and got down on one knee, "Your highness. I didn't know that you were the prince. Forgive my horrible actions." he said lowly.

Sonic blushed a bit then smiled at him, "Aww come on. You don't have to be formal." he told him getting Shadow back up on his feet again, "just call me Sonic. Ok?".

Shadow nodded slowly. Then Sonic walked over closer to him making Shadow lean back a bit, "You know...you look just like me..." he said in a loud whisper as he circled the confused ebony hedgehog.

"What are you getting at?" Shadow asked.

Sonic didn't answer. He stopped in front of him and put a hand to his chin to think. He closed his eyes in thought for a minute. Shadow became a bit awkward about this pretty quickly. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes shot open and a bright smile on his face appeared, "THAT'S IT!" he yelled making Shadow flinch.

He then grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him in a run to somewhere in the castle. Shadow had no choice, but to actually go along with whatever Sonic is up to. Sonic ran at full speed all through the halls and doors till he came to his room. When he got in, Shadow was feeling a bit dizzy from the running. He can move at that fast pace, but for Sonic, he didn't give him a good head start.

Sonic locked the door in case no one comes in. Shadow was more uneasy about this now. He then was astonished at how beautiful and big his own room is. It looked bigger then the castle to him. While he was looking around, Sonic managed to take off his cape without getting him to notice. He took off his royal crown and threw on the cape, "What are doing?" Shadow asked as he watched the blue duplicate looking at himself with his cape.

Sonic pulled part of the cape over his body and posed, "This will work great!" he exclaimed happily.

"Still not following.".

Sonic turned around and walked over to him. He picked up his crown then placed it on his head. Sonic then without asking shoved him to the mirror, "See! Now do you get what I'm so happy 'bout?" he asked.

Shadow took a look at himself with the crown then back to him more confused, "Are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Yep! You and I are switching!".

"WHAT!?" Shadow shouted making Sonic clamp a hand on his face.

Sonic heard a lock being opened. He looked to the door to see Tails come in with a key in his hand, "Hey Sonic, hey...Sonic?" he said looking at the two lookalikes.

Shadow smacked his hand away and breathed in some air because Sonic didn't give him room to breath, "Tails!? How...when did you get that key!?" Sonic asked.

"Oh this? You don't remember? You gave it to me just in case of emergencies." the golden fox explained, "besides...you wanna explain him?" he pointed at Shadow.

Sonic made a cocky smile and motioned his hand to him, "Well this is...is...what's your name?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Shadow the Hedgehog.".

Sonic turned back to Tails, "This is Shadow the Hedgehog and he's my replacement." he introduced.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Sonic clamped two hands on the fox's mouth.

"Shut up! No one needs to know this ok!?".

Tails nodded. He let his hands fall to his side and gave Tails room to breath, "But...Sonic...this is crazy! He looks like you, but he can't be you!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the two of them, "What's going on! I only came here to talk to the queen!" he shouted getting the two their attention.

"Mother's busy, but if you do this one thing for me, I'll give you anything!" Sonic pleaded.

Shadow took a minute to think. Either he tries this and won't get caught, but help everyone in need, or go home and tell them their done for. With that thought, Shadow closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

Sonic grabbed his hand and shook it fast almost shaking the whole body with him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed.

Shadow whipped his hand back to him, "So why exactly am I doing this?" he asked getting a bit angry.

"You see...I'm not really into...well...I'm betrothed...".

"Say what?".

Sonic nodded slowly, "I don't want to get married yet, but mother is making me do this. But if I have just a bit of freedom, then maybe I'll decide." he explained.

Shadow was even more confused then ever. Is there a law that someone marries someone's bride to be? He felt a bit afraid if they ever knew who he really is. But he really wanted to help the Chaotix and everyone who really needs money to survive. He hated to say it, but it was for a good cause. Shadow glared at Sonic and pointed a finger to him, "One week! Just one single week!" he ordered.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted in glee.

Though out the afternoon, Sonic and Shadow switched their clothes around. Sonic had his poor rabidly clothes while Shadow had his royal robe and crown on. Everything seemed to be going well till Tails thought up of something more important, "Sonic!" he exclaimed.

"What?" he asked looking at his 'poor' self.

"What about your color?".

Both hedgehogs exchanged confused looks at each other. He's right, Shadow is an iron black and crimson red hedgehog and Sonic is pure blue with a peach belly and arms. They looked at each other's fur trying to think of what to do. Then Tails had another idea in his head. He rushed out without saying a word to the confused duplicates. Minutes later he came in with blue, red, peach, and black pain in hands.

"Tails...your not thinking about that are ya?" Sonic asked.

Tails smirked, "It's either this, or don't have a bit of freedom." he said putting the paint down, "ok...this paint wears off in time and water. So you two have to stay away from water, or anything.".

Shadow and Sonic agreed with a nod. Several hours later, the painting was a success. Shadow was now a blue hedgehog with a peach belly and arms and Sonic is now a black and red hedgehog with a bit of white on his belly. Both hedgehogs looked at their selves then grinned. Although Shadow still had second thoughts on the whole marriage-skip-out.

Sonic told Shadow everything he needed to know about how to be in his shoes and Shadow told him how to live his life. When everything was now situated, Sonic was ready to start the 'poor' life. Tails had a worried look on his face, but hid it to give his best friend some good luck. Sonic winked at the two, then sped off to the doors without being seen. Shadow and Tails were left in the room with worry written on their faces. Tails looked at 'Sonic' and smiled, "Well how does it feel for the first few minutes of the royal life?" he asked patting his back.

Shadow shrugged, "It sort of feels different, but I'm really hoping this will work." he mumbled the last few parts.

**Ok hopefully this is good cause again I was in a hurry at the end. I know it sucks but still ok got that out aaaaaaaand bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Just a couple more days till I leave for my big NIT(still don't have a fucking clue what it stands for!) and hopefully I'll come home with a gold! WOOOOOT! Ok I'm done enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 The Terrible Truth**

Sonic ran out of the castle at highspeed hoping no one had seen him. He ran passed many maids and butlers on the way. When Sonic ran past some maids, the dresses would fly up, but they wouldn't care. They would, but it was Sonic and they understood how fast and rude he could be sometimes. All they would do is just keep their dresses down and walk off like nothing happened. Sonic was almost to the door when a large man came in front of him. He stopped in his tracks to see Eggman of all people standing before him. He had a smug little grin on his face glaring down at him as he glared up to him, "Why are you in the castle!?" he asked in a deviouse voice.

"I was...I was just...wanting to see the queen." Sonic lied.

Eggman didn't tell that the man infront of him is really Sonic, but Shadow's form. He remembered Shadow very much and was furious on how he completely destroyed his badnics, "You! I remember you! You and your little friends have destroyed my robots!" he shouted in anger.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him, "Escuse me?" he asked scratching his ear.

"Don't lie to me! You and that band of friends, the Chaotix completely took out my lovely robots yesturday!" he explained.

"Look, I don't really know about that so can we just leave it for now and settle it later?".

Eggman chuckled loud at his smart aleck remark, "Alright, I guess, but know this that everyone is going to pay double because of you and your little friends!" he told him, "but first, why don't I show you the doors." he suddenly picked him up by the collor of his shirt and dangled him from the floor.

Sonic struggled in his grasp as Eggman carried him to the front gates, "Let go of me, you fat bastard!" he shouted.

"Ho ho ho! Go tell your friends that everything they own is now terminated!" he yelled with a strong throw, he threw Sonic out of the castle doors and into the pile of snow.

Sonic growled at him before he slammed the door behind him, "Bitch!" he cursed under his breath as he slowly got up.

He then felt strong arms on his arms pulling him up on his feet in an instant. He looked up to see a red echidna with a worried look on his face along with a small black little chao, "Shadow! You alright!?" he asked stepping back to check his 'friend'.

Sonic dusted himself off, "I'm fine." he then remembered to act like Shadow so he brought his voice down a bit, "uh...I mean...I'm fine, thanks." he said in a deeper voice.

"Uh...Shadow, do you have a cold, or something?" the echidna asked looking at him weird.

Sonic shook his head trying to act like Shadow, "Uh...no I'm fine...uh...".

"Knuckles, remeber? Man, they must've screwed up your brain in there." Knuckles joked knocking on his head as if something was hitting him.

Sonic glared at him, "WHAT WAS-sorry they must've done something to me I guess." he stuttered getting his brain intact.

The little dark chao flew around him and chirped his old sweet voice, but when he started sniffing him, he smelled not like Shadow. Sonic got a bit confused on the little chao as it glared at him, "What's wrong with him?" he asked pointing at the little chao.

"Dark, common, it's just Shadow remember?" Knuckles cooed in Dark's little ear as he patted him on the head, "I guess Dark isn't himself today.".

"Yeah...I guess..." he said looking at the chao with a worried expression.

Knuckles then took Sonic's arm and started pullin him, "Common! Everyone wants to know what happened!" he said with a smile.

Sonic was about to protest, but Knuckles' strength was much stronger than his. Sonic had no choice, but to go along with it. He had Knuckles pulled him away from the castle in an instant. Dark watched as the imposter walked away with Knuckles. He looked up at the castle and slumped to the snowy ground. He missed the real Shadow already and wanted to know if he was really ok. Dark stayed there hoping Shadow would come out anytime to see him again.

Knuckles dragged Sonic all the way to the Chaotix Lounge without no hesitation. Sonic had a hard time keeping up with him even though he was the fastest thing alive, but with Knuckles that was another story. He barged in and ran up to the bar where Sonic saw a purple chameleon and a brown wolf chatting till Knuckles came into the picture. He was about to leave when all of a sudden, a yellow bee came flying in and plowing right into him at top speed, "SHADOW!" the bee shouted in glee as he hugged Sonic as if there was no Sonic.

"Charmy!" Sonic saw the brown wolf coming over to them and lifting the hypor bee off of him, "Sorry, Shadow, I guess Charmy really missed you." she said helping him up.

Sonic was a bit speechless to see a brown wolf with angel wings infront of him, "Uh...and you are?" he asked dusting himself off.

"What's wrong with you, Shadow? It's me, Alicia, remember?" she asked pointing at herself.

Sonic forgot again that he was now Shadow and must act like him around everyone that knew him. He mentally slapped himself and smiled, "Of course! Alicia, forgot, sorry." he apologized.

Alicia was getting a bit creeped out on Sonic, "Shadow...why don't you just sit here and I'll just get you a drink. Be right back." she told him before scurring off to the bar.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged it off. He walked over to the table and sat there waiting for her. He saw her talking to the chameleon and Knuckes about something. He wanted to hear, but he was a bit too far away for that. Alicia hurried a bit over to the bar and took out a small glass and poured a bit of wine in it, "Guys...do you think Shadow is acting weird?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" Espio asked back taking a glance at Sonic then back to her, "Nothing seems different about him I guess.".

"She's got a point thought, Espio." Knuckles pointed out, "when he came out of the castle, he did sound weird and he acted funny, but that's Shadow for ya.".

Alicia finished pouring in some drinks to add the wine a bit of a punch for him, then turned back to her friends, "But still. Everytime Charmy hugs him, he gets very pissed off and he's never stared at me like that before." she explained.

Espio looked at her in surprise and shock, "What!?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Cool it, Espio. Something probably kicked him up at the castle. You know how you get when you come out of those." he assuered him patting his back.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Shadow go to the queen? Maybe he's got some news for us?" she asked getting the drink in her hand.

Knuckles and Espio nodded. The three walked over to Sonic who was playing with his shirt in a pit of boredom, "Hey, guys." he said in a low voice when he saw them coming over to him.

Alicia gave him the drink and Sonic took a sip. He actually liked it. It was the kind Shadow drinks and it was deliciouse. He took the wine in one gulp like a shot and set it down on the table, "That was good." he complimented.

"Uh...thanks?" Alicia had no idea if she should be shocked, or happy by his remark. She took the cup and walked back over to the bar.

"Hey, Shadow, care to tell us what happened there now?" Knuckles spoke up sitting at the table next to him.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him, "Huh?".

Espio sat across from him with a serious and angry face, "We like to know what will happen to us and everyone here." he said making it more of a demand.

"Oh...right...well, I didn't exactly meet the queen herself, but..." Sonic started untill he stopped when he remembered what Eggman said.

Just then a red armadillo and a green crocodille came in next to the table, "Shadow! Glad to see your ok!" the armadillo exclaimed holding out his hand for a shake.

Sonic shook it trying to act nice, "Yep, I'm alive." he said.

"So, Shadow, what did the queen say?" the crocodile asked.

"Ok...this might sound very bad, but...I saw Eggman...".

The armadillo interrupted, "That Eggbutt!? Why did you go to him!?" he asked.

Alicia came back with the drink in hand and also little Charmy flying next to her, "Mighty, really?" she scolded him giving Sonic the wine.

"Well...he said that...in a pit of jealousy, he's going to make us suffer." Sonic told them.

The whole team gasped. Mighty and Charmy looked away in sadness, Knuckles had his head down, the crocodile left the room in hurt and Alicia had tears in her eyes with Espio trying to comfort her. Knuckles slammed his fists on the table and growled, "Damit! What can we do!?" he shouted.

"What can we do? Eggman is the helper of the queen. He has power, too." Mighty pointed out.

Everyone, except Sonic, in the room sighed. Sonic saw the hurt in his new friends and couldn't help, but feel terrible, "I'm sorry guys...but...maybe something will happen?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"How do you know?" Charmy asked hodling back his tears.

"The prince! Sonic can easily overthrow that Eggbastard off the face of the earth!".

Everyone looked at each other in though, then back at him, "Do you think it might work, Shadow?" Alicia asked.

"I don't think, I know!" Sonic assured them.

They all thought about it and agreed at what Sonic had told them. They were still a bit scared and worried about what will happen to them and the people of Mobotropolis. Sonic thought about that as well. How can he help everyone in need when he gave his role to an imposter? Right now, he wanted to see what the bad things Eggman has done. He wanted a bit of fun in his life then before going back to help everyone. He vowed to help them and never lose hope.

**Bad ending I know. I'm trying to writed this as I go. So hope you enjoyed this chappie and stay tuned for the next. Hopefull in the next chappie, Amy will come in...wooooo. BYYYYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEELLO! Time for another chappie of The Hedgehog and The Prince! Ok, I have some things to say before I start.**

**1. I'm writing as I go, so if it looks bad then blame my imagination.**

**2. I don't own the Sonic characters. I only Alicia and some OC's that people own if I use them...maybe.**

**3. I have a horrible spelling problem so hope you like my story with very bad typing.**

**Ok time to start!**

**Chapter 9 First Day of Being a Prince**

The following day, after the big switch with Sonic and Shadow, Shadow took a small tour around the castle with Tails as his guide. He was doing well as a first timer. He acted like Sonic and Tails gave him some pointers to be more like him. He would run all over the place making some butlers and maids trip, have a bit of fun by pranking some people, especially Eggman. He didn't feel great about doing this and he always wondered why Sonic was being so immature before this happened. Shadow and Tails walked outside where he and Sonic would practice on fighting. It was just an ordinary feild with a couple of trees and bushes and a few obsticles. Shadow and Tails walked up to a tree and sat down for a break. Shadow crossed his arms and looked up to the sky, "Tails." he spoke, "Why is Sonic so immature? He's going to be king of this kingdom and he acts like a 3 year old.".

Tails sighed knowing this might come up sometime, "Well...Sonic is sometimes a kid at heart. He really wants to be free and being prince and soon to be king wasn't what he wanted." he replied flying up with his two tails and picking off two apples, "and when he found out that he was betrothed to the princess of Station Square, Amy Rose, it killed him inside. So that's why he wanted a bit of freedom just until the week ends." he took a bite out of the apple and gave the other to him.

Shadow grabbed it and chomped a bite out of the fruit, "So what does this princess look like?" he asked looking up to the sky again.

"Some people say she's a very beautiful princess and she is very kind and smart. So I thought maybe Sonic would like her.".

Shadow took all the words Tails described the princess and stuffed them in his head to see if they are right when he meets her. Shadow took another bite and swallowed, "So when do I meet this princess?" he asked.

Tails gobbled up his apple in a couple of bites and threw it off to the side for the flickies to enjoy, "The queen said she is coming around the afternoon so I think she's on her way right now." he said with a smile, "who knows, maybe you might like her, too.".

"Hmm..." was all Shadow had said as he finished his apple to the core. After a small yet relaxing minute, the two headed back to the castle. Shadow still wondered about the princess in his head, 'Would I like her? The way Tails had described her sounded interesting. I'll know when I see her sometime.' he thought as he walked back to Sonic's room.

For the time being, Tails had helped him get ready for the princess Amy's arivel and also helped him with acting more mannered. Shadow came out with a red shirt with a long suitable tux with golden chains and buttons on the chest and black formal pants with dressy shoes**(imagine Cinderella's pince with those kind of colors.)**. He walked over to the large mirror and looked at himself from front to back. He looked at the little fox and saw that he was dressed as well. Tails wore a white tux with a little red rose on the chest and golden buttons down the coat. He also wore white formal pants and white shoes to fit it.

Tails grined to himself knowing he was to perfection, "Sonic wouldn't want to wear that, but you actually look like a real prince!" he complimented.

Shadow grined and patted him on the head, "Thanks. With all your teaching and stuff, hopefully this'll work." he sighed looking at the mirror and fixed himself a bit with the collar.

"Yep! It'll work!" Tails shouted.

Just then the door opened to reveal an albino bat peeking in, "Your highness. It's time." she announced.

"Thanks, Rouge. We'll be right down." Tails said.

Rouge smirked and closed the door behind her. Shadow sighed once more knowing this was it. Tails put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled a 'You can do it' look at him. Shadow smiled and nodded. The two were presentable and ready to meet princess Amy. They walked out and down the hall to the throne room. When they entered, Shadow saw queen Alina with a formal purple dress with a purple choker and a gem on her neck. She also wore a white fluffy cape down her back and her usual golden crown. Eggman was beside her as usual weaing a large yellow tux with dozens of medals on his chest. He wore black pants and long black shoes. As they walked toward the throne, Alina saw Shadow, but since he looked like Sonic and was colored blue, she didn't even know it was really Shadow. She smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you could be here, my son." she said happily.

Shadow was speechless. He was actually talking to the queen of Mobotropolis! What could he say? His mouth was completely dry and his eyes were wide in shock. Tails saw this and quickly elbowed him making the blue-ebony hedgehog out of his trance, "Y-yes, mother. I'm sorry I'm late. Please forgive me." he apologized, bowing to her.

Tails was now scared. Shadow forgot that Sonic wasn't formal at all. Even Shadow stood wide eyed at what he did. Both Alina and Eggman looked very surprised and shocked that he did that. Tails stepped in front of Shadow and the queen, "I'm sorry, your highness!" he quickly apologized, "Sonic's...kinda nervous about meeting the princess!".

Alina smiled and nodded in agreement, "Oh, of course. I would expect that of you, my foolish son." she chuckled.

Shadow and Tails sighed in relief. Thank god, Alina was kind and clueless to see what had happened, but Eggman had a few quirks about him. After the sudden incident, the doors opened wide letting a cream-colored rabbit walk in. She wore an orange dress with just a few simple seqins and ribbons on the skirt and her chest had a yellow little bow on it. Her big brown eyes gleamed as she came in and the sparkle of her eyes seemed to stun not only the queen and Shadow, but mostly Tails. "Your majesty." the little rabbit said as she bowed in respect, "My name is Cream and I am here to present her highness, princess Amy Rose!" she motioned her hand out to the doors welcoming the princess.

Shadow looked up and was completely structed to what he saw. In walked a beautiful pink hedgehog. She wore a long silky blue 'V' cut dress with long sleeves down to her hands. The skirt had beaded rose sequins on the tips and a long ribbon on her waist that trailed all the way down to the ends of the dress and golden designs on the chest all the way to her sleeves. Her quills flowed so gently and elegantly as her eyes gleamed an emerald sparkle. She walked in and bowed to the queen in respect, "Your majesty. Thank you for having me stay here." she thanked her in the most sweetes and angelic voice Shadow had ever heard.

"It's so wonderful for you to come, Amy." Alina said with a smile she then motioned her hand to her 'son' next to her, "this is my son, prince Sonic of Mobotropolis.".

Amy walked over to Shadow and curtsied to him gracefully making him blush on the inside, "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Sonic." she said happily with a sweet smile.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We finally get to see Amy! ...Im not sure if that's a good thing, or bad thing, but YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ok hope you enjoyed this and sorry it's short again, but I had alot to do today so BYYYYYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Glad everyone loves this story! So hope you all had a good time waitin, here's the next chappie! One thing, I'm not sure if I can keep writing this since I have two other stories still going. So let me know if I should keep on going cause I'm not sure if this is pretty popular to keep going, but tell me if I should keep going, ok? :-)**

**Chapter 10 Princess Amy of Station Square.**

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Sonic.".

Shadow was at loss for words. This princess was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. He felt very warm from the blush he tried to hide and embarresment. Amy shined a smile to him holding out her hand to him. Shadow couldn't tell what to do as he looked at her hand. He stood there with a surprised look on his face. Alina looked confused at him wondering why he isn't responding. Tails quickly got next to him and nudged him hard, but not to hard to make him fall over. That nudge was the only thing that woke him up from his thoughts. Shadow then remembered what he needed to do when he has met the princess. He gently took her hand and bowed with one hand behind his back, "And it's a pleasure of meeting you, princess Amy Rose." he said softly gently kissing her hand.

Amy blushed a little, but since she's used to that sort of thing, she hid the blush when that happens. She smiled and nodded. Shadow stood up and looked into her emerald pools feeling like he could get lost in them forever. Alina smiled and stood up from her throne walking towards the princess and her rabbit friend, "Now that you two have met, you should rest after that long journey you had getting here." she said patting Amy on the back, "Rouge! Please show these ladies their rooms." she clapped her hands.

Rouge came over and curtsied, "Yes, your highness." she said standing up straight and looking at the two, "come with me, my ladies." she escorted them out of the room.

Shadow watched as Amy, before leaving, turning around to see his crystal red eyes and smiled warmly to him and wave good bye. He was really blushing now. Her smile had the strength to even make the meanest guy on the planet feel relax the minute he sees it. Tails looked at Shadow and smirked to himself, then looked back to the queen, "Your highness, Sha-Sonic is very tired and wishes to be in his room if you please?" he asked.

"Oh, of course." Alina said smiling at the two, "get enough rest, Sonic, you and Amy have some alone time tomorrow." she then walked back up to the throne where Eggman was waiting for her.

Tails and Shadow bowed and exited the room. When they got to the door, Tails shoved Shadow in without telling and locked the door behind him. Shadow planted a mean confused look on his face turning to his helper, "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"I saw that and I know you have a thing for the princess!" he exclaimed with a playful smirk.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked away, "I thought she looked cute and sweet, that's all." he said.

"Riiiiight. I saw your look and you looked like a dear in the headlights**(I know cars don't exist in the midievil time, but I had to put that in, cause Shadow did look like that.)**."**.**

"I had something in my eye!".

Tails chuckled under his breath and shook his head, "Lie all you want, Shadow, I know you like her." he said extending his finger up to him and wave it side to side in a playful way.

Shadow growled under his breath, then smirked, "What about you? When that rabbit girl came in, you looked like you saw a ghost." he fought back getting in the gold kitsune's face

Tails blushed a very deep red on his white muzzle, "Shut up!" he shouted shoving Shadow away, "she's not that bad, but...not my type!".

"Yeah, right! When you two looked at each other, I thought I saw sparks fly." Shadow teased.

"Grrrr! Ok! Fine! I like her! But...I don't really know her that well...".

Shadow smirked feeling like a won battle. He then crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. Then looked at the fumming Tails who was fiddling with his tails, "Tomorrow I'm hanging with the princess all day, right?" he asked.

Tails rasied an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, why?" he asked back.

"Well...when Rose and I go on our "date"..." he said making quotes from his fingers, "you and her helper can have some alone time as well.".

Tails' eyes lit up in happiness, "Really!? You think!?" he asked jumping infront of the ebony 'prince'.

Shadow nodded, "Just make sure nothing goes wrong." he said.

Tails nodded and jumped up and flew around the room cheering with joy. Shadow watched him fly all over with a smile on his face. He was only about 14 and he still acted like a child. He chuckled when Tails wasn't looking and rammed into a nearby pole, making him hit the ground on his butt in a daze. Shadow walked over to the window as Tails got his head to work and looked out to the kingdom. He felt kinda homesick, being away from his friends and his 'brother' and Dark. He missed Dark and Knuckles very much and hoped that their still going strong. He aslo hoped that Sonic wasn't getting into trouble on his first day of being a homeless poor guy.

* * *

Amy and Cream had made it to their room and settled down in it. Their room was decorated well for their arrival. The room was lit with tones of torches, a lovely fireplace with two couches, two tall windows that reached the ceiling and to the floor, a table decked out with lovely flowers and table mats and a beautiful chandelier of crystal gems hung from the ceiling. There were two beds in the room. One was a white bed with silky covers and flowery doily pillows and the other was a pink bed with soft velvet covers and gem encrusted pillows. Amy sat her stuff on the bed and started to unpack her dresses. As she did, she had only one thing in mind. The prince himself. She never thought about marring someone she didn't know, but when the two looked into each other's eyes, she felt safe and happy seeing the crystal crimson color of his. 'Sonic' was just who she thought he would want him to be. Tall, handsome, stong, brave. He had all those without telling her. When Amy finished her unpacking, she gracefully walked over to the fireplace and sat in the soft cushions of the sofas. Cream had been watching her the whole time and noticed a smile on her face. I wasn't just a smile, it was a love-strucked-smile Amy never used.

Cream walked over to the sofa and sat down on the other one next to Amy's, "So, how's the life in a new castle, miss Amy?" she asked folding her hands and placing them on her lap elegantly.

Amy made a dreamy sigh and looked at her, "It's perfect, Creamy." she replied with a wide smile, "I thought it would be scary at first, but now that I'm here, it doesn't seem so bad.".

Cream smiled back and scooted closer so her hands rested on the arm of the sofa, "And how about the prince?" she asked.

Amy blushed the minute she said 'prince', "Uh...he's very charming." she replied putting her hand on her soft cheek trying to hide the blush, "Sonic is very handsome now that I saw him. He had the most beautiful eyes of all. Those red gleaming eyes never left my soul.".

"Huh? I always though Sonic had green eyes?" Cream asked herself, "but anyways, do you think this could work? Your father wants you to marry him, because it it right for both kingdoms.".

"I'm not sure. I always told father that I want to marry for love, not some old arranged marriedge. But maybe when I get to know Sonic better, he and I might learn to love each other.".

Cream nodded in agreement then layed back in the sofa feeling the warmness of the fire beaming on her face. She was about to fall asleep when Amy tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, Cream." she said getting her attention.

Cream opened one eye to her seeing how she's resting her elbows on the arm of her sofa and her head on her arms, "Yes, miss Amy?" she asked almost feeling a yawn coming.

"I also saw how you were with that little fox, too.".

Cream shot up straight and blushed like mad, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! IT ISN'T!" she shouted flailing her hands all over.

Amy laughed at her outburst, "It's ok, Creamy. But you two looked very cute together and the fox friend never took his eyes off of you." she said smiling playfully, "I think he really likes you.".

"You...you think so?" the little rabbit asked while gripping the ends of her skirt blushing like mad still.

"I know so. How about this. When Sonic and I go and get to know each other tomorrow, you and him can spend all day together. How is that?".

Cream didn't answer, but suddenly lunged for the pink princess making her fall back on the sofa and hugged the daylights out of her, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she exclaimed nuzzling her head on hers in a friendly loving sort of way.

Amy smiled and hugged her friend dearly. She then thought about what to do tomorrow with 'Sonic' and smiled inside about if they ever got closer, they could even kiss! She blushed madly at the thought and giggled to herself. If only that were to happen, but who knows? Maybe there's a silver lining just around the corner?

**Ok glad that's over. Time to start DW so hope you enjoyed this and please let me know if you really want this to continue. Ok BYYYYYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellllllllllo! Ok it's decided that I should continue! Just hope people will like this. One thing I want to say though, I write these stories with a little of some swears and cusses here and there. I'll try not to have them cuss 24/7, but if you don't like to hear some swears, then you don't have to read this. Some people can't help how discriptive and weird they write, including me sometimes. So hope this'll work out for you and please keep reading.**

**Chapter Time to Start Being Poor.**

When Sonic and Knuckles got back from staying at the Chaotix Cafe**(thank you Poppy is Pretty)**, the two went home to Shadow's place. It got a lot more darker while they continued to walk. When they got there, Sonic was really surprised by how it looked. The house was almost completely torn down with only a few walls keeping the place up. Lots of windows and doors were brocken and and bolted shut. Snow even fell through the ceiling making it even colder than outside. Sonic walked inside and looked around to see many old things all around the place and brocken items all over the floors. It really was a dump to him. 'Shadow must've been strong to live in a place like this.' he thought walking up the stairs to their room.

The room was even more weirder to Sonic. He saw only two...well beds. One made of fluff and the other just a blanket, a rug and a pillow. Knuckles took his place on the bed and snuggled down in some sort of blanket. He looked up at the candle and blew out the flame softly, "See ya tomorrow, Shadow." he said tucking himself in for the night.

"Night, Knuckles." Sonic said walking over to his bed to sleep in, but something was missing from the scene, "hey, Knuckles?" he turned around to the somewhat sleeping form.

Knuckles groaned not wanting to wake up, "What...?" he asked.

Sonic hesitated for a moment, "Where's...a...the little black chao?" he asked back.

"Who? Dark? Shadow, don't you know that sometimes Dark likes to venture out at night alone?".

Sonic bit his lip trying to think of something fast, "Oh...right...I forgot. Well hope that little guy is ok." he said nervously.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders and slumped back in bed, "Who knows?" he mumbled heading to slumberland.

Sonic scratched his ear and sighed in relief. 'Man, being poor is hard.' he thought as he got on the floor and wrapped up in the blanket. When he layed on his back, he saw that he had a pretty good view of the consilations hovering over his head. He smiled and turned on his side, but suddenly felt a hard object in the pocket. He looked inside to see a golden locket hidden in the pocket. He opened it and saw a picture of a family. A mother, father, sister and a little boy that looked like Shadow, 'They must be his family. But why did they have their son living in such a horrible place?' he thought some more. He placed the locket back in the pocket and rested his ready back on the old pillow heading to sleep.

* * *

In the next morning, Sonic woke up in a a bit early and tired. He opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his room anymore. He looked around to see a window with a bright shining sun beaming down on him. He got up slowly feeling his back hurt from the hard floor, "Damn...Shadow you really must be strong surviving all this." he groaned cracking his back in place.

He then looked over to see a sleeping Knuckles, snoring while drooling on his pillow and holding some fluff. Sonic raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He remembered what Shadow had told him that every morning, Knuckles doesn't get up without him waking him up. He walked over to the bucket that was convieniantly placed there and a wooden spoon. He held the bucket next to Knuckles' ear and with a strong swing, Sonic banged the bucket hard with the spoon almost breaking it in half. Knuckles woke up suddenly holding his head as it wrung all over in his mind. He looked up to see a smirking Sonic holding the bucket in one hand and the spoon in the other, "Nice good morning routine!" he grumbled getting up from his so called 'bed'.

"Well thought I could do something different." Sonic said trying to hold in his laugh.

Knuckles growled and walked off to the bathroom to wash up. Sonic actually enjoyed that kind of torture. At the castle, he would pervertedly flip the skirts of the maids and usually prank the butlers and cheffs. He missed that very much, but liked this sort of thing the most. After a few minutes washing up, and changing, the two walked out and headed to the Chaotix Cafe. Sonic was still hurting from the floor he slept on, but did his best not to show Knuckles next to him. The red echidna looked around to notice a flying black annoying chao is around, "Hey, Shadow. Dark isn't with you this time." he pointed out.

Sonic looked around to figure out what his 'best friend' was saying, "Uh...well it's like you said. He likes to venture out somtimes. Dark and light right?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But...still." Knuckles murmered scratching his dreads looking down at the snowy ground.

As they walked, Sonic noticed many mobians were roaming around searching for the bit of warmf they could find. Children walked up to some strangers asking for food, but they instead of helping them, they shunned them and walked away leaving the kids hungry behind. Sonic was sad for what those strangers had done. He walked on hoping he wouldn't see anymore of this torture. How could he not see all this before? He had been stuck in the castle with everything he ever wanted. A big castle, so much money, servants and so much more, but these people had none. They hardly have any food for them, no roof over their heads and nothing to call home. Sonic growled under his breath seeing the poor things that are happening all over him. He now was determined to help these poor people who he will rule in a while.

Knuckles noticed his weird actions and got a bit worried, "Hey...Shadow?" he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sonic was immediately brought out of his thoughts after that sudden action, "Huh?" he mumbled.

"You ok, bro?".

"Yeah...just a bit...tired..." he replied rubbing his brow.

Knuckles nodded, but still felt a bit uneasy about 'Shadow'. Sonic was still pretty freaked out over all this. He couldn't believe what he and his mother didn't see at all. So many people were starving and dieing from the lack of shelter and food. He wanted to help them, but wanted to also keep a low profile so he wouldn't get caught. Sonic remained in his tired form still trying to get all what he saw in his head on the entire way.

**Don't you hate it when your so tired, your brain can't do well at all!? Well I'm sooooooo tired I can't go on! CV next after this so hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned for the next. THANK YOU and BYYYYYYYYYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO!**

**...nothing to say...Oh right, new OC to use! Meet Poppy the Rabbit. She is owned by Poppy the Rabbit. So hope you like her. And...start!**

**Chapter 12. A Time For Each Other.**

The morning sun grew over the hills of Mobotropolis, shining it's rays all over town and the castle. When the rays beamed down on the castle, it shined through the curtains of the bedroom. Shadow was sleeping the night away in his very comfortable bed. He never got to feel how soft and fluffy it all was. It had been so long since he ever used a bed. Ever since his dear caretaker died and he and Knuckles had to use somethings to stay alive. The rays beamed in his eyes telling him it's 'time to get up'. Shadow groaned and covered his face up. At least the paint on him didn't wear off in his sleep, or it would've been terrible. Shadow layed in his bed hoping of only about five minutes of sleep till the doors flew open with a chipper fox came in the room, "Wake up, Shadow! Wake up!" Tails shouted running up to the bed side and shaking the tired hedgehog.

Shadow groaned even more and burrowed himself even deeper in the covers, "Five minutes..." he moaned turning away from him.

Tails groaned himself and sighed slowly. 'Even he doesn't like mornings like Sonic. Is he really sure they're not brothers?' he thought. Then, Tails got a pretty good idea that always worked for Sonic to get him up. He walked over to the window and opened it to grab a piece of snow that was on the windowcil. He then walked back over to the bed with the snowball He then picked up the covers that was covering Shadow's bare back and with a quick easy move, he shoved the snowball right in the covers touching his back. A second later, "AHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Shadow yelled hoping out of bed and rubbing his back where the snow touched.

Tails was laughing his head off completely, "I thought it would work!" he laughed holdng his sides.

"Ha ha ha very funny, Tails." Shadow growled crossing his arms, "but I do have to say, you did pretty impressive. I'm usually the one waking up in the morings early and waking my friend up brutally.".

Tails stopped laughed and looked at him shockingly, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Shadow chuckled remembering how he used to wake Knuckles every moring, "My friend, Knuckles really hates getting up in the mornings, so I usually wake him up by pouring water on him, or yelling at him. He never listens, but at least he's up." he explained walking over to the master bathroom to wash up.

Tails followed and stopped at the door, "So your friends, huh? Do you miss them?" he asked watching Shadow carefully without washing away the paint cleaning his face up.

"I miss them, but it's only been like a day and a half since I started this, so I'm not really homesick yet.".

Tails got out of the way and walked over to the closet getting out some clothes for him to wear today, "Remember what today is?" he asked taking out a shirt and pants.

Shadow dried his face a bit with a towle and turned to the two tails fox, "Uh...my birthday?" he asked in a joking way.

Tails glared at him as he smirked, "No! You get to spend the whole the day with princess Amy." he told him putting his clothes on the bed, then turned to him, "ok, I layed out the clothes you need to wear today, so make sure your fully dressed and come down to the main hall. Ok? I'll meet you there!".

With that, Tails walked over to the door and waved goodbye to him. In a second, he was gone. Shadow sighed and walked over to the bed. He saw the clothes he picked out for him wich he thought were ok, but didn't think he would want to wear them.

* * *

"Amy! Amy! Wake up!" Cream shouted shaking Amy in bed.

Amy didn't like mornings either, so she was nuzzled in the warm covers not wanting to get out of bed. Cream hated this most of all, because Amy wasn't really that fun to wake up. She was usually in a bad mood in the mornigs. Cream then thought up of a good plan to get Amy out of bed. She walked over to the window, opened it and stuffed her bare hands in the snow that was on the windowsil. She hated it, but at least it'll get her up. When her hands were nice and freezing cold, she walked over to the bed and lifted up the covers to show Amy's bare back from the night gown she wore. She then with a countdown to three, she placed her hands on her back with them still icy cold. Second later, Amy shouted and jumped out of bed and rushed over to the otherside rubbing her back and panting loudly, "Cream! I hate it when you do that!" she shouted from across the room.

Cream laughed a bit holding her sides, "I'm sorry, Amy. But you just wouldn't get up." she said smiling.

"Next time get me an clock." she said walking in the bathroom to shower. Cream, still giggling, warmed her hands by the fire. It was a bit early to get up, but Cream wanted Amy to be ready for Sonic. When she was getting to the point where her hands were completely warm, a little know on the door was heard, "Coming!" Cream called running up to the door.

When she opened it, a little orange rabbit came to the door. She looked like the same age as Cream, but smaller. She was a orange bunny with blue eyes and brown wavy hair that drooped down to her back in a beautiful pony tail. She wore a little lavender maid outfit that looked almost for a doll. She also wore lavender gloves with a little jewel on each cuff and a little lavender bow with a red jewel on her pony. She smiled and curtsied to Cream, "Good morning, miss." she chirped walking in the room.

Cream closed the door and walked over to her, "Do you need something, young lady?" she asked folding her hands to her lap.

The little rabbit turned around and playfully glared, "I'm not a 'little lady'!" she said crossing her arms, "my name's Poppy! I'm the maid-in-training!".

Cream giggled at how childish Poppy is, "I see. So do you need something? The princess in the bathroom, taking her morning shower." she told her.

Poppy put her hands behind her back and rocked back and fourth on her heels, "Mmmmm...don't know?" she said smiling.

"Huh?".

"I don't know! Hee! Hee!".

Cream felt a bit annoyed at her, but she was like a little child, so she played along till a little knock on the door was heard, spoiling Poppy's fun. Cream turned to the door and shouted, "Come in!".

Rouge came in and saw that a little rabbit was in the room bouncing on the bed with Cream next to her trying to keep her still. She got a bit angry and narrowed her eyes, "Poppy! What did I tell you about going in people's rooms without their permision!?" she scolded walking up to the bed and lifting the little bunny on the ground.

"Awww, Rouge, your now fun!" Poppy pouted crossing her arms.

Rouge put a hand on her head to keep her still, "I'm sorry, miss. Poppy is a new person and she's still learning. She just acts like a child sometimes." she told her rubbing her brown hair making it messy.

"Oh, it's alright. She told me that she was a new maid-in-training so I completely understand." Cream said smiling at the two girls.

Rouge smiled back and nodded, "Oh, I came to tell you that prince Sonic is waiting in the main hall for princess Amy." she announced, then she took her arm and scooped up the little bunny in one swoop, "come on, you. Time to do some dishes!".

Poppy started thrashing around and throwing a tantrum, "No! No! No! I don't want to! I wanna stay with her!" she whined flailing her hands all over the place.

Rouge smirked and konked her head just a bit, "If you listen, I'll make sure to swipe a cookie from the chef." she suggested.

Poppy's ears perked when she heard the magic word from Rouge's mouth, "Cookie? Ok! Let's go!" she shouted getting out of her arms and running out of the room.

"Oh...boy..." she sighed and turned to Cream, "again, sorry for her and please have a good morning. Goodbye-POPPY! Don't do that!" Rouge, without a curtsie, ran straight out of the room after the little rabbit.

Soon after, Cream heard a crash of something like pans falling down on the floor. She chuckled and walked over to the wardrob to pick out the clothes for Amy to wear. And, speak of the devil, Amy came out in a long white towel around her body and one in her quills. She walked over to the bed and sat on the covers, "What happened out here, Creamy?" she asked.

Cream giggled to herself and picked out a dress that was perfect for Amy and her, "Nothing, Amy. Don't worry about it." she told her walking back over to the bed and handing her the dress, "here you go, time to get ready.".

"Thank you, Cream." she said happily taking the dress out of her hands.

The cream colored rabbit smiled back. Amy was always happy to have her trusty helper and lady-in-waiting by her side. Even though Amy can help herself, Cream was always good at doing the clothes to pick out for the special occasions and making sure that she's on time for things. A few minutes have past and Amy was ready to see Sonic again. Cream made sure their hair was perfect and their dresses was great. Pleasing the prince would be a bit hard, but for her, nothing can get past this rabbit. When Cream knew they were good and ready, Amy and her walked to the door and walked out with full smiles on their faces.

* * *

In the main hall, Shadow was pacing back and forth on the velvet red rug with Tails watching on the sidelines. The hall glittered in beautiful shades of gold, red and garnet. The halls were decorated with tons of silver suites of armor guarding the castle. Two, glowing chandeliers brightened up the place in a wonderful light. Chairs and tables were all around with delicate roses on each table. Shadow repeatedly paced for a few minutes back and forth. He wasn't impatient, he was very nervous about spending the whole day with Amy. He never felt this way to a girl before. Hell, he never had a crush on Alicia from the cafe when he saw her, but it was a good thing since she was already taken. He was getting very aggitated on what they could do. He thought up of some interesting places he would like to do with her, but would she like it? Would he be able to even talk to her at all? All these things rallied up in his head making him feel even more nervous.

Tails couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to help him badly and he knew that if he kept on pacing, there would be a nice long dent in the floor where he is now. He walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder making Shadow stop and avert his eyes to him, "Shadow, are you really that nervous?" he asked crossing his arms.

Shadow couldn't lie to him. He looked down at the floor and nodded, "Yes...it's just that...I don't know how to even cope with her!" he said throwing his hands in the air, "I mean...she's so beautiful and I can't even talk to her because of it!".

Tails shook his head and smiled, "Come on, Shadow. I know you can do it. Besides, when you hang out with her more than a minute than you will get used to her better! ok?" he said.

"I just hope she doesn't act all rude like some other princesses.".

"I doubt it. She's way to nice to be snobby and bossy.".

Shadow smirked and looked at his friend who had on a pretty good outfit for his time with Cream. He wore a wite shirt with a button down brown jacket and black pants with brown shoes. He looked like a prince himself to Shadow. He looked up and down to make sure he was good and ready for his date, "You look pretty good in that. I'll bet Cream would go head over heels in love with you when you introduce yourself in that." he complimented rubbing the little fox's strands of hair.

Tails chuckled and swiped his hand away. He looked at him up and down to make sure he was ready. Shadow wore a black jacket with gold buttons all the way down and a ivory fleece shirt underneith. He wore black pants with dressy black shoes to go. He was perfect for her in every way. Tails smiled at him and crossed his arms again, "I should say the same thing to you. Amy would go all over just to see you in that!" he said smirking.

"Heh! Great minds think alike I guess." Shadow chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Just then, the doors to the hall opened to greet two lovely ladies. When Shadow and Tails looked up to see them, their jaws went right to the floor and eyes were widened in shock. Amy came out with a beautiful light pink dress with a 'V'-neck collar and long transparent sleeves down to her wrists. She had little sequins and gems on the chest and some on the ruffled skirt. A little rose necklace hung on her neck which sparkled it's beautiful pink gems on it. Her wavy quills blowed lightly and gracefully as she walked. Cream wore a perfect orange dress with a little ruffles on the 'U'-neck collar with long bell-bottom sleeves down to her hands as well and little orange sequins on the chest and skirt. Her hair was dolled up in a beautiful pony tail that trailed all the way to her shoulders and a little orange gem hung on her neck to boot.

When the girls came over to the guys, they giggled at their very funny faces. Amy walked over to Shadow and gently placed a hand under his chin and closed his jaw, "Good moring, Sonic." she said in a giggle.

Shadow shook his head to get out of his trance and looked at the princess up and down. She really was beautiful! She didn't have to get all dolled up for him to know how lovely she looked. Shadow smiled and took her hand, "Good moring, princess." he said and kissed her hand gently.

Amy blushed once more and smiled. Cream came over to Tails and flicked his nose to wake up. Tails litterally shook his head so fast, his eyes were going side to side at the same pace. Cream laughed and smiled at him, "Hello, Tails." she greeted him kindly.

Tails smiled back and bowed in front of her in a gentleman like manner, "And a great hello to you, too, Cream." he said very politely.

Cream blushed and giggled. When they were done gretting and blushing, the two coupled went their seperate ways through the castle. Shadow thought a day in the garden would please Amy very much and Tails thought about just taking a tour of the castle and maybe stop by the garden as well when Shadow and Amy weren't there. Time to start the morning and the guys and girls were all ready nervous.

**Ok. I had to cute this off right here since I'm in a hurry so the next two chappies are Tails' and Shadow's dates and in the next, Amy would get to know a little more of Shadow than she truly thinks. Ok thank you for enjoying this and please stay tuned for the next chappie. Oh and thank you to Poppy the Rabbit for letting me use...Poppy the Rabbit :-) BYYYYYYYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YO! Ok time to start the next chappie of this story...woooo...ya I'm tired, but for my loyal fans I'll get this goin! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 A Date For Two(Shadow's date)**

Shadow was lucky that Tails showed him the inside garden in the royal green house. He heard that Amy loved flowers herself so he thought it would be a really good place to start. Even though it was really cold and snowy outside, the plants and flowers were able to bloom heavenly. Shadow lead Amy to the gardens himself. Again feeling lucky that he even remembered where the garden is. As they walked down the long hallway of lights and windows, Amy, without knowing, wrapped her arms around his left arm and smiled wide to see the great surprise he had in store for her. Shadow was really blushing now. Her body came just a bit close to his, not much, but he could almost feel her warm body heat on his. He looked down at her smile and thought she looked just like a child waiting for his birthday present. He smiled and continued his way leading her down the hallway.

Amy prompt her head up slightly and looked up to see two large silver doors in the way of the gardens. The doors had a very unique design on them. One door had a design of a rose and the other with a lilly with a vine of flowers border all around the doors. Shadow stopped in his tracks and pulled the princess back a bit. He turned to her and held her hands in his, "Alright. Now I want you to close your eyes for me." he said.

Amy smirked playfully, "Why is this all of a sudden?" she asked tightly gripping his hands.

"It's a surprise. Trust me, you will love it.".

Amy shook her head and closed her eyes. Just to be sure, Shadow waved a hand in front of her to see if she was peaking. He turned back around and opened the doors slowly. The creak of them made Amy more jittery with excitement. She, then felt two warm hands grasp her's once more, then leading her through the doors. Just a few steps in and Shadow stopped her right in the middle of the room. "Can I open them now?" Amy asked biting her lip.

"Yes, now.".

Amy opened her eyes and gasped in surprise to see a large beautiful room full of so many flowers and other sort of plants all around. She felt like she was in a jungle of flowers. The room was glittered in crystal windows and walls all over to see the outside of the room. It was like a regular green house only in pure crystal and gems all over. The ceiling had only two chandeliers, but it gave the room a very bright beautiful light all over and gave the plants the warmth they needed. Amy smiled wide and looked all over the room seeing so many species of plants she never even seen yet. "Oh, Sonic...this is too beautiful!" she exclaimed running up to Shadow and kissed his cheek softly.

It was only a second, but to Shadow it was like a sentury. Her lips were so soft and warm to the touch, he wanted more from her. When he felt her lips touch his cheek, he widened his eyes in shock. He stood there with a very shocking look which made Amy giggle a bit. Amy took her hand and gently patted his cheek to wake him up, "EH! Who...what...?" Shadow stuttered swerving his head back and forth quickly.

"Sonic, you can be very weird sometimes." Amy laughed.

Shadow smiled down on her and gently took her hand, "Well, there's more to see, so let's go." he said ready to lead her down the flowery heaven.

Amy nodded in excitement and the two walked down the path together. Shadow had showed her many kinds of flowers. He showed her the lilies, the orchids, the pansies, callalilies, and many more. Shadow and Amy walked down a path leading to a very beautiful field in which Amy was really excited for. "Amy, what is your favorite flower?" Shadow asked looking down on her with a gentle smile.

Amy looked up at the ceiling and put her pointer to her chin to think. She pondered for a moment till she looked back up at the ebony 'prince' and smiled, "I've always loved a rose...not my name, but still." she giggled.

"Then you will certainly love this." Shadow said happily turning a corner on the path.

When they turned, Amy's eyes glittered in amazement. What she saw was spectacular to even behold. What she saw was a large flower bed of roses shaping itself in a large beautiful rose. There were many kinds of roses. Red, yellow, white, pink, and even black roses glittered the floor with dew and grace. Amy was startstrucked and truly captivated in this wonderful view. Shadow led her to the bed so she could see the picture up close. He then bent down to the bed and gently picked off a pink rose, one of many that was the most beautiful and preacious. He stood up and gently placed the flower in the lovely rose's quills, "Now you are complete." he whispered.

Amy blushed incredibly red in front of him. She turned her head to the side to hide her blush which only made Shadow chuckle lowly. He placed his hand under her chin and gently turning her head back to his vision. This time, he was even more strucked. Her emerald eyes gleamed in gems making him feel so flustered. Her eyes captivated him so and he wished that they would never leave his eye sight, ever. Amy and Shadow soon began to slowly leaned in close to each other. Their lips parted and their breaths just able to feel their warm breath against their faces. Slowly, but surely, Shadow was able to claim his prize.

He placed his lips against her's gently and kissed her lovingly. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and the right to softly grip her quills. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a better embrace. Shadow gently leaned her head back so he could enter smoothly. He nipped her bottom lip wanting to come in and Amy opened her mouth for him to enter. Their tongues danced in gracefullness and love. Amy maoned softly when they parted to breath a bit, but came back for more. They soon after about ten minutes, parted slowly. When the two leaned away from each other, their eyes never left. Shadow was so lucky to find someone who can show how sweet and loving she was. Who knew switching places with a stubborn prince would be so great?

The two continued to stare as Amy smiled heavenly to him. Shadow was about to smile back when suddenly, a quick vision of his sister, Maria came in Amy's place. Her quills were now yellow and her green emerald eyes were now a pool of sapphires. Amy's sweet smile then turned into a much loving smile. Shadow widened his eyes and quickly letteing go of Amy and backing away slowly. He placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head quickly.

"Sonic...are you alright?" she asked walking back over to him carefully.

Shadow looked up from the holes of his fingers to see Amy slowly coming up to him and holding out her hand wanting to help. He let her gently caress his cheek ever so softly making him feel calm in her touch. He placed his hand back to his side and sighed slowly. He looked back to now see Amy smiling weakily to him, "Sonic?" she whispered.

Shadow shook his head and smiled to her, "I'm alright, Rose. Thank you." he lied.

"Are you sure? You look very pale." she asked putting her hand on his muzzle and gently caressing to make sure he doesn't have a temperature.

Shadow got a bit more flustered feeling her warm hand on his face. He didn't want to worry her much more. He placed a hand over her's that was on his face and brought it down slowly, "I'm fine. Don't worry." he assured her with a smile.

Even though Amy knew something about him was wrong, she didn't want to pester him too much, "Alright...I guess it was the air in this room. It is a little warm in here." she said looking around the room.

"Yes it is...yes that's it! The room is a little warm for me. Why don't we go and take a walk somewhere else?".

Amy looked back at him and nodded, "I would love that very much, Sonic. Thank you." she smiled.

Shadow took her hand and lead her out of the royal crystal green house and back to the long hallway. 'What happened back there?' he thought as he slowly walked beside her hoping she didn't notice his confused look, 'I kissed her and all of a sudden...Maria came in...what's happening?'.

Shadow closed his eyes and pinched his brow hoping for some answers to come up. Amy noticed his unusual behavior and got a bit worried of him, "Sonic?" she called out softly.

That little call got him out of his thoughts and into reality. He looked to his right to see a very worried pink princess. Her eyes glittered in confusion and worry for him. Shadow cleared his throat and smiled at her, "Nothing, Rose...actually, why don't we go out and take a walk in the snow white air." he suggested, "but...if you say it's cold, then we can-".

"Oh! No, Sonic. It's perfectly alright. I love walking in the snow. It always makes me thing I'm walking in a snowy wonderland." Amy giggled.

"Then the snowy wonderland it is.".

Amy giggled some more and hugged his arm lovingly. Shadow smiled down on her for a second till it dissappeared in another second. He still wanted to know why he had a vision of Maria in his head the second he broke the kiss. Shadow thought he could tell Tails about this after their little rendezvous today.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND done! Wooooo ok hope you like it and pleeeeeease review nicely! BYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEEEEELLO! Time to start yet again a new chappie for HATP! ...aaaaand that's all I gotta say so hope you enjoy.**

**Oh wait! This chappie will only be about Crails so if you are a fan of Tails and Cream then read, if not, then whatever.**

**Chapter 14. Time for the Date(Tails date)**

"Tails, what kind of stuff are we doing today?".

"I thought about just taking a tour around the castle. I'm sure the queen won't mind.".

Tails and Cream were able to go on their little date, while Shadow and Amy had their time together. Tails was getting really nervous about this. He thought up of good stuff to do, but he didn't know if Cream would even enjoy his company. He thought about walking around getting to know her, and maybe go outside to have fun in the snow.

Cream next to him smiled and nodded, "I like to see what this castle looks like from the inside!" she said happily, "the only rooms I've seen were the throne room and mine and Amy's room.".

Tails laughed and took her hand, "Well, there's a lot of stuff and places around here that you might like." he said.

Cream blushed from his hand holding his, but tried her best to leave it. Tails lead Cream all over the castle, showing her some very interesting places and things she probably might like. She showed her the crystal mirror room where the room had almost every mirror in the kingdom. He took her to see the kitchen, the dinning room, and most and importantly, the crystal green house. He was lucky that that place was last, or they would have a runnin on Shadow and Amy. Cream was very surprised on how beautiful the castle was on the inside than the out. She followed him everywhere he went and didn't care where they go as long as she was with him.

Tails took her to the kitchen where the cheffs where making some deliciouse lunches for everyone. He knew the head cheff and asked if he and Cream could sample the new special cake they had made. The cheff didn't mind, but instead, he gave them a piece of a yummy slice of apple pie. Cream was delighted and quickly sat down at the dinner table with Tails ready to eat. The dinning room was especially gorgeouse. It had only three crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room glittered in gold and silver all around with suits of armor protecting the place. The windows were able to see outside the place with the gloriouse snowy scene for the two. Tails and Cream ate they're slices and just sat for a while, chatting like friends.

"Tails, I got a question." she said getting the golden kitsune's attention, "how did you and Sonic ever meet?".

Tails thought for a moment, then laughed a little from his thoughts, "Well...it's a long story, though." he replied scratching his ear, "I really don't want to bore you with my long story.".

Cream put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, "I love long stories. Ever since my mother used to tell me them all the time." she said happily.

"Hahaha. Ok, I guess. Well, Sonic and I had met when he was only 10 and I was 8. He and I were very good friends after that. When I came to the castle cause my parents were meeting the king and queen about something, but I really didn't care. My dad used to teach me all sorts of cool things about mechanics and stuff, so everywhere I went, I was facinated by some interesting things they had. Soon after, I was too facinated and when I accidentally bumped into someone, he was actually the prince. I apologized, but he wasn't like all those snobby princes and stuff. He was really cool. So he and I talked a bit and we made a deal that I was his best buddy and I can come to the castle anytime I wanted to play with him. Even the king and queen where really happy about that Sonic got a new friend since he had been coopt up in this castle.".

Cream listened well and giggled at some parts. She leaned back and smiled, "That's so amazing. So all these years, you and he are like brothers." she said.

The golden kitsune smiled and blushed, "Yeah...I guess we are." he chuckled nervously, "by the way, how did you and princess Amy meet?" he turned back to her.

"Well...she and I were like sisters. I met her when I was 5 and she was 9. I went to the castle with mother and she and I met her mother, too. There stood Amy with a bored expression on her face like she didn't want to be there. The queen asked me to hang out with her while my mother and her talke some olf time chat. She and her were very good friends before we were born. I walked along with her in the gardens and she told me how boring her life is as a princess. No friends, no playmates, nothing. I had many friends, but she was so sad about not having any. So I told her that she was my friend and nothing can change that. I even demanded like a was a queen saying you will be my friend wether you like it, or not! She laughed and said she would love it! So almost every day, I went to the caslt to play with her and she had always enjoyed my company. And that's how my dear sister and I met.".

Tails smiled warmly at her sweet story. Amy and Sonic had alot in common. She hated being the princess and was bored as hell. Also he and Cream had things in common, too. The way she told her story was amazing. Her mother must've taught her well.

Tails stretched out his hands and sighed a big sigh, "Well...we had our fill in great stories and pie. So how 'bout we go and look around some more?" he suggested standing up in his chair.

The cream colored rabbit followed and picked up her plate, "Oh! Tails, can we stop by the crystal green house one more time!?" she asked giving her plate to a maid that was in the room.

"Sure. Seems ok to me." Tails smiled.

Cream smiled back and ran up to the little kitsune. She stood up on her toes and kissed his white fuzzy cheek. Tails widened his eyes and blushed like a mad man. Was that what he thought it was? Tails smiled and jumped up in the air happily. With his two tails', he flew around the huge dinning room laughing a bit out of fun. Cream watched him soar all over the place and laughed along with him. Even though he was older, he still acted like a child. Tails made his way down to the ground safely and took her hand. Cream giggled and the two cute little couple rushed down the hall way laughing and giggling like little kids**(weird I know, but I had to put in a cute, yet weird thing in the ending.)**.

**Ok, I know it's short, but I'm working on some stuff, so hope you enjoyed this part and please review nicely. BYYYYYYYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEEEY I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Ya I know y'all missed me. I'm back and hopefully till then I'll finish all my stories so I can start my other kind of story...which I'm still trying to decide if I'll do it, or not. Any who, time to start!**

**Chapter 15. A Big Day of Being Poor.**

Sonic walked down a pathway through town. He saw almost everything he wanted to see, but wasn't exactly what it looked like. Some stores were closed, some were broken down, other houses and inns were litterally torn down from the less expenses. Sonic saw the people around the area. His people. They were starving and desperate for at least a bit of food and water. He looked over to see a small orphan puppy girl walk up to one of the guards around the area. She held up her tiny, dirty hands to him asking for some food. To her unluck, the guard scowled at the little pup and walked away leaving the poor thing in tears.

Sonic hated to see this, he walked over to her and held out his hands holding three gold coins. The little girl looked up with her teary eyes to see him with a soft cocky smile. She looked down at the hand, then back up to Sonic thinking it could be a cruel trick. Sonic smiled. He took her hand and placed the coins in hers. She looked back up to him and smiled wide. Sonic nodded and waved goodbye to the little girl.

He was still painfully angry that his people are actually living like this. Why isn't his mother working hard to even help these people? He continued to walk down the path till he got a tap on the shoulder. He looked back to see the wolf and chameleon beside each other with a flying bee above them, "Hey, Shadow." Alicia called out walking up to him.

"Hey!" Sonic waved to them.

Charmy came up and tackled Shadow to the snowy ground, "SHADOW! HEY! Did you get any candy for me?" he asked sitting on the 'blue' hedgehog.

Espio cam up to the bee and picked him up by his wings, "Charmy, that was uncalled for." he scolded him throwning him off to the side to help his friend up.

"Awww Espio! That was mean!" the little bee pouted.

Alicia shook her head in anoyance. She walked up to the two and helped Sonic up as well, "So how is the walk treating you?" she asked.

Sonic stood up and dusted himself off, "It's good, but everywhere I see, people are constantly harrased, raped, and even been stolen from." he said feeling very sad for the little girl he helped, "I can't imagine living in a place like this.".

Espio crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders, "We do the best we can, Shadow, you know that." he said.

"Yeah...but still-.".

"Come on. We need to get back to the cafe, before Vector gives us a mouthful of lectures." Espio said taking Alicia's hand and pulling her down the path to the cafe with Charmy and Sonic following behind.

When they got to the cafe, Vector was, as usual, in his office while Mighty was trying to hold down the cafe. He was taking some orders till he got a glimps of the four coming in, "Hey, guys! Need a little help here!" he whinned trying to get a custermer's order.

Espio quickly came around the corner as Alicia and Charmy walked off to help some more at the tables. Sonic saw Knuckles sitting at the counter with his head down. He walked over and sat on the stool next to him, "Hey, buddy. You ok?" he asked poking his friend.

Knuckles didn't say anything. Sonic leaned his head to him a bit to hear...snoring? Knuckles turned his head and showed him a sleepy, drooly grin on his face. 'Must be dreaming about something good?' Sonic thought sweat dropping at the sight.

"He's been like that since." Mighty said coming up to the two.

Sonic nodded and looked down at his sleeping friend, "Got a way to wake him up?" he asked in a deviouse smile.

Mightly showed the same smiled and nodded, "The usual, or the new one?" he asked.

Even though Sonic didn't understand, he might as well play along. Hell it might be funnier to pick one of them to see what they mean, "Do the usual!" he suggested.

"Good choice.".

Mighty walked over to the water hose, then walked back over to the sleeping echidna. Sonic watched him lay the hose down on the counter next to Knuckles' face with the sprayer facing him. Mighty walked back over to the sink and placed his hand on the nozzel**(I think that's what those two 'hot and cold' things are)**. He turned the nob which was the cold and watched the magic happen.

Knuckles was almost up to the best part of his dream when he was suddenly hit by a blast of cold water in his face and up his nose. "AHHHHH!" he yellped jumping back out of his seat and landing right on his back.

Everyone was laughing their ass' off as Knuckles sits up and tries to blow out some water out of his nose. Sonic was laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his seat, "Now that was totally awesome!" he laughed holding his thighs.

Knuckles looked up at both Mighty and Sonic. He glared as he plugged his nose, "Dad wad really cruel, you know dad!?" he talked only making them laugh harder when his voice pitched up a bit.

"Guys, really?" the two looked up and Knuckles turned his head back to see Alicia with her hands on her sides, "you three are acting like children!" she scolded them.

Knuckles stood up quickly and glared at Alicia with his nose still plugged, "Whad do you mean 'you dee'!?" he asked having the two behind him snicker.

Alicia looked back at Mighty and Sonic giving a death glare to them. They shut their mouths up and looked away from her glare. She looked back at Knuckles, "Yes 'three'! Your at fault as well, Knucklehead!" she told him walking away to a waving custermer.

Knuckles growled and blew his nose to the side so he could talk better, "Geese!" he grumbled sitting back up on his stool and crosses his arms on the counter, "Alicia can be a witch sometimes.".

"Don't let Espio, or Alicia hear you." Mighty said walking away to clean some more cups.

Sonic sighed and rested his head on his hand and his elbow on the counter, "Hey, Knuckles." he spoke up.

Knuckles looked up at his friend and crossed his arms to his chest, "Yeah?" he replied.

"What day is it?".

Knuckles looked up at the celing and counted his fingers, "I think...Wednesday?".

Sonic nodded and looked away from the red echidna, "Looks like I have about four days left." he mumbled.

"Say what now?".

"Nothing! Nothing! Don't worry 'bout it!".

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders and rest his head back on the counter for another sleep.

Sonic kept on reminding himself about his weekly date. He only has four days of being poor and Shadow had that much for being royalty. He wondered how he and his 'fiance' Amy is doing. Knowing Shadow, he might've blowed his chance and had her pissed off at him. Who knows.

**OOOOOOOOOK! Time to end this chapter! Now to rest my soar fingers. BYYYYYYYYYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow: Hello. Sorry Alicia couldn't be here for today. No, I didn't kill her, she's just busy for now.**

**Sonic: So we're hosting the beginning and ending of this chapter!**

**Shadow: Yay...**

**Sonic: So I guess it's your turn for the screen, right? You and Amy still have that cool date!**

**Shadow: Yeah...so?**

**Sonic: Make sure you guys don't end it in a bedOW!**

**(Shadow punches Sonic hard to the wall)**

**Shadow: What was that?**

**Sonic: N...Nothing...**

**Shadow: That's what I thought. So enjoy this "chappie" since I'm forced to say it.**

**Chapter 16. Will I Tell?**

After a wonderful day of a magical date, Shadow and Amy were much more together than they thought. Minute by minute, the two seemed to know much more about each other and their hearts have grown to love one another as well. Shadow coulnd't believe that this date actually got him closer to her since he was only acting like a prince. He thought Amy, as a princess, would only go to those who are princes, or kings. But she was different. She never backtalked, she never whined, she never acted like a spoiled rich kid, she was kind, gentle, and sweet to him and everyone else. The way she was made Shadow even more happy inside than ever. But there was one thing that kept him thinking. Why was he seeing Maria everytime Amy somtimes looks at him? Was she telling him somthing? If she was, he doesn't have a clue on it.

Shadow had that thought in his head while he and Amy were walking to his room. He didn't know he was, he was only following Amy who probably didn't know that there was his bedroom here. He was on her right having her hugging his arm. The feeling of her soft hands made him blush inside. He loved the way how she was gentle to him. It felt so much like...Maria and his mother...Shadow shook his head trying to get out the feelings in his head. Why was he getting them? He somehow lost all his memory except for Maria, but how come he is getting some now?

Amy felt him shake his head and looked up at him with worried filled eyes, "Sonic?" she called out.

The black and red 'prince' looked down at the worried princess. He didn't mean to make her worry, or sad, but he had something going on in his head that he couldn't get out. He shook his head again, then smiled a gentle smile at her, "Nothing...it's nothing, Rose." he replied.

The calm feeling of his voice brought a smile to her as well, "That's good. I hate to see you sad, or maybe coming down with something." she said hugging his arm tightly.

Shadow chuckled a bit, "No. I won't get ill. When your here, I'm more healthy so it doesn't matter." he said.

Amy blushed at his wonderful compliment. She rested the side of her head on his arm and sighed a soft passionate sigh. Shadow blushed a bit, but let it go. He had her on like that till they got to his room. When they stopped at his bedroom door, he gently slid his arm out from her grasp and wrapped it around her waist, "If you want, we can stay in here and just talk like normal." he said almost in a joke.

The little pink princess giggled and nodded. Shadow placed his other hand on the knob and turned it slowly. He opened the door and walked in leading her with him. When Amy was inside the room, she saw how big it was and how roomy it looked. It almost looked like hers and Cream's, but it was again, larger and only had one bed. Amy walked over to the bed and immediately jumped on the matress. Her long hair elegantly flowed gently on the bed's now messed up covers and her arms were spread out as if she was making a snow angel, but her legs hung on the side of the bed.

Shadow, who was standing next to the bed, sweat dropped, but chuckled at her childness. She was pretty imature when it comes to being a child like mannor, but he didn't care. She was too cute to even look completely weird. He walked over to her left side and placed a hand on the bed and the other on his waist, "Uh...that's my bed, missy." he joked with a playful smirk.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at the playful hedgehog next to her. She smiled and took one of the pillows it had on the bed and started to cuddle with it, "I don't care~." she said playfully, "this bed is wonderful. And I hate to get up.".

Watching her cuddle with the pillow made Shadow a bit jealous of it. He wanted to swipe the pillow out of her arms and replace it with him, but he knew that wouldn't happen maybe. He smirked and stood up with his arms now crossed, "What would you say if I forced you out myself?" he asked playfully.

The pink princess looked up from her pillow. Her green emeralds looked like a child's when they're hidden behind the pillow, "I don't know. Maybe you should try." Amy teased hugging the pillow harder to her chest.

With a smirk, Shadow crept up to her and held out his hands, "Then let's see!" he smirked and pounccd on the princess.

Tossing and turning, tickling and laughing, Amy and Shadow rolled all over with him on top of her tickling all over her body. Amy wasn't able to get him off, so she was laughing her head off moving all over the place in his grasp, "Sonic! S-Stop! Hahaha!" she laughed.

Shadow was having a blast himself. He wouldn't dream of himself doing this, but for Amy, the girl he really loved, he would give up his chance, "I don't think so, princess." he teased playfully.

"I b-beg of you! Hahaha! Sto-op!".

"Do you promise to behave?".

"Yes! Yes! Stop! Hahaha! Sto-op!".

With that, Shadow simply rolled off of Amy next to her side watching her sit up and hug her stomach while giggling and laughing a bit. Shadow was laughing himself. The two sat on the bed with very messy hair and quills. Shadow looked up at her seeing her hair almost everywhere from the static of the covers. He couldn't hold in his laugh and immediately fell back down on the bed laughing hard. Amy looked at him with confusion till she saw how messy his quills are. She, too fell back and started laughing out loud as well.

With a few minutes of laughing and giggling, Shadow and Amy sighed a large tired sigh. The day was almost over and the two were completely alone in the room till Tails comes in later. Shadow, still lying on his back looked on his left to see Amy the same position and looking at him. Messy hair and quills were all over the place, but they didn't care. Shadow moved his hand to hers and entwined her fingers. Amy smiled to him with a heartwarming grin. The two were starting to lean in to each other wanting to feel their lips once more. Almost a few inches away from their sweet kiss...KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two jolted up and sat straight up away from each other. Shadow growled under his breath in anger. Amy frowned that their little embrace had to come to an end. The knocking wouldn't stop, so Shadow hopped off the bed and walked over to the doors. Amy watched him closely hoping Cream, or anyone woulnd't see them like this. Shadow opened the door a crack to see who it was, but suddenly was plowed into on the floor with a little black ball on his chest.

Amy laughed a little seeing a little chao on his chest hugging him to death. Shadow sat up and groaned rubbing the back of his head, but also seeing a familier face he missed a lot, "...Dark...?" he said quietly.

The little choa looked up at his master, then hugged his face harder squishing his cheeks in making Amy laugh out loud. Shadow stood up and picked off Dark. He closed his door and turned around to face his little obidiant pet, "Dark! It is you!" he said happily welcoming the little chao in his arms.

Amy jumped off the bed and walked over to see the choa, "So, who's your little friend, Sonic?" she asked hodling out her hand to pet him.

"This is Dark. My loyal choa. Dark, this is princess Amy Rose. Be good to her, alright?" he said petting the chao on the head.

"Chao! Chao!" Dark squeaked flying around the two.

Amy watched the litte choa fly through the air, then perching it'self on top of Shadow's head, "He's so cute, Sonic." she cooed petting the little thing.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah he is...sometimes he gets into trouble when he's acting cute." he said.

The two chuckled and giggled a bit with Dark flying around the area. Soon after, The grandfather clock 'donged' for six-o-clock. Time for supper. Shadow knew it was time for supper, but he didn't know what to do for poor Dark. He was going to be locked in a room for almost an hour till he finally comes in. Dark flew sadly to them seeing how Shadow is a bit sad for leaving his trusty pet here.

"Sonic...it's ok. Maybe we can sneak some extra food up for him." Amy suggested.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and looked at Amy, "I don't know. I never left Dark out for a long time." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Amy smiled and held onto Dark close to her chest, "I'm sure he'll understand. And maybe we can I don't know...bring up some yummy cake." she said with a playfull smile.

Dark, after he heard the magic word, started to fly up and dance in the air, "CHAO! CHAO!" he sanged.

Shadow watched his pet fly all over with a happy smile on his face. He looked back to Amy with a playful smirk, "What have you done?" he teased.

"I'm just helping." she said with 'puppy dog' eyes.

Shadow chuckled at her childness. Dark flew down and landed right on Shadow's head. He picked him off and held him in his hands, "Alright, Dark. If you be good in this room and not make any messes, nor noise, me and Amy will bring you something good, alright?" he asked.

"Chao! Chao!" he sanged then flew over to the bed and sat on the messy covers.

Shadow still didn't like leaving him, but at least he'll get something good afterwards. Amy held onto his hand and lead him out of the door. With a goodbye wave, he closed the door quietly and the two lovebirds walked on down the hall way to dinner.

**Shadow: Can't beleive she made me do that!**

**Sonic: Awww come on, Shads. You had a good time with Ames.**

**Shadow: Stop calling me that! And...yes I had a good time with Rose, but...still that was completely weird.**

**Sonic: Don't worry. I'm sure you will get your chance. Maybe you and her would finally get a chance in bedOWOWOWOW!**

**(Shadow rapidly punched him to the wall)**

**Shadow: Next time, don't run your mouth off when I'm here!**

**Sonic: ...ok...Shadow...ow...**

**Shadow: Alright hope you enjoy this and stay tuned for the next(holds up a powerful chaos spear)or else!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: IM BAAAAAACK!**

**Shadow: Finally! Where the hell did you go!**

**Me: I had an appointment! Satisfied?**

**Shadow: Whatever...**

**Me: ...uh...is there a reason that Sonic is lying on the ground almost beaten to a pulp?**

**Shadow: Faker was only being an idiot. I took care of him personally.**

**Me: ...nice...'note to self, when gone for an appoinment, don't leave Shadow, or Sonic to host.'**

**Chapter 17. A Sudden Death.**

Shadow, Amy, and the rest of the family had a wonderful dinner together. Amy and Shadow had a good talk while Cream and Tails had a fun time playing and laughing. It was only for a short while till the clock struck eight. Time for bed. Shadow and Amy walked on to her bedroom along with Tails and Cream following behind. They wanted to be gentlemens to escort the woman to their rooms for the night. Shadow took a glance over his shoulder and saw that Tails was blushing like crazy. Cream must've kissed him earlier which made him chuckle under his breath.

Amy looked at him in confusion, "What is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Tails looks like a complete mess." Shadow replied quietly back.

Amy looked over her shoulder again and saw that Cream was redder than a tomatoe. It made her giggle a bit. She nodded and hugged Shadow's arm once more. The two couples were almost to the rooms when they got a call down the hall**(I swear I am not making this up XD)**. They turned around to see Poppy running at full speed with Rouge tailing behind. "YOUR HIGHNESS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Poppy? What's wrong?" Cream shouted running up to the little rabbit.

Poppy collided into her arms and started to tear up heavily, "It's...it's..." she couldn't say it after the running and crying for the poor child.

Shadow walked over to Poppy and caressed her head, "What is it, Poppy? Tell us!" he asked in a soft voice.

Rouge came up to him and almost teared up herself, "Your highness...it's...your father..." she said softly.

"What!? What happened to him!?" Shadow asked much more frantically.

"He's...dying!".

* * *

Shadow ran to the king's quarters with everyone falling behind. He was desperate to get there as fast as he can. Even though he wasn't really the prince, he still needed to act like one, but the feeling of someone dying was completely hard for him. Ever since he was forced to whitness the killing of Maria, he didn't want anyone to dye, but this was personal. Sonic wasn't here to whitness it, so he, in his place will have to help.

Shadow made his way to the doors of the king's room. When he got there, he saw the queen along with Eggman next to her looking 'sad', but playing. What the hell was he thinking with all this going on? Aleena prompt her head up with her teary eyes seeing her 'son' running at full speed to her, "Sonic!" she shouted.

"Mother...what's...wrong!? Is father...?" he panted from the fast running.

Aleena looked down at the floor and started to break down, "He...couldn't...Sonic, he..." she cried in her hands the minute she thought of her dear husband in bed dying.

The 'blue' hedgehog walked over to her and held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder, "Mother...".

"Your father...wanted...to see you..." Aleena whimpered standing up straight and leading him to the doors.

Shadow looked behind him to see the others watching him with heavy hearts. Tails was more heartbroken that Sonic wouldn't witness his own father's death. Shadow showed a warming smile to him and nodded. He placed his hands on the doorknobs and turned them slowly. The doors opened with a quiet creek making the fur on his back stand on end. Shadow took a last second look outside before he proceeded inside the room.

The room was total quiet except the calming sound of the sick king's slow and hard breathing. The room was dark with only for a single lit candle was seen. The dark shade of maroon cutains kept the windows closed. "...Sonic..." the king whispered in a rough voice, "Come, boy...".

Shadow walked slowly over to the large king size canopy bed with the king of Mobotropolis was resting with only a few minutes of life. He stopped a few inches of the bed and bowed on one knee and head down in respect. Even if Sonic didn't do this kind of thing, he should show decent respect to the king, "Yes...father?" he replied softly.

"Sonic...my boy...my good boy..." the king rasped, "you are...at the age...of when you will...take on my place...and rule...this king..dom as I and...your mother...did...".

The 'blue' hedgehog nodded, "I am, father." he said.

The king was too weak to lift his body up, but he lifted his hand up to see his 'son', "Boy...raise your...head..." he ordered in a soft voice.

Shadow raised his head like he told him and saw his hand reaching to him. He held out his hand and quietly took his, "Father?" he whispered.

"I won't...be here much longer...but...I want...you to be a...great king...I will watch over...you...and everyone..." the king's breath started to slowly die down along with him, "please...make...me...proud...".

A single wind blew through the open window. The wind blew the candle out with a silent gust. Shadow stood up holding the king's hand in his. He didn't want to show it, but he was tearing up inside. He placed the hand on the king's body that was now laying in peace. He took one last bow and whispered, "I promise to make you proud...father...".

With that, he turned around and slowly making his way outside to give the king a good long rest in the after life. He walked out of the doors and closed them quietly. Shadow turned around to see the many sad faces of his 'family'. Aleena came up to him and looked into his blood red eyes. She could tell that her dear husband's now and finally dead. She immediately broke down in her hands and ran off to the throne room with Rouge and Poppy following just in case. Amy walked over to Shadow and held onto him. She never knew the king, but she still felt terribly sorry for him and cried on his chest. Tails was comforting Cream who couldn't hold back her tears no longer. Eggman, on the other hand, was watching closely at what was happening. Shadow took a glance at him to see his painfully sad face, but what he saw inside that no other could see. Eggman was actually smiling. His eyes were smiling in an evil sort of way which made the 'blue' hedgehog's fur turn dark.

'Why the fucking hell is that bastard smiling!?' Shadow thought, 'what the hell is he plannning?' he continued to think when he felt a sigh on his chest. He looked down to see Amy with her eyes falling down slowly. Saddness does somtimes get you sleepy. Shadow gently wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly escorted her down the hall to her room with Cream and Tails following. He took a look back to see if Eggman was still there, and sure enough he still was. He had a very menacing grin on his face and smirked and evil grin at Shadow as he walked.

"Now that that fool of a king is gone...it's time for my plan to be in motion." Eggman said silently walking away from the king's doors with a quiet chuckle.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND done! Sorry it's been long. Too much goin on! Ok, time to start the next chappie of...whatever I start! BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: ...come on...come...on!**

**Shadow: Should I really ask?**

**Me: Shut up! I'm thinking here!**

**Shadow: For what?**

**Me: Trying to see what kind of story line I can do for the Blood Colored Rose 2 story...and...I...can't...think...of...any!**

**Shadow: Don't go too far, or your brains will explode...actually keep thinking, you don't have a brain.**

**Me: Shadow...you are a heartless, fucking asshole!**

**Shadow: (smirk)I try to.**

**Me: Ass... Ok, while I write this cool chappie, I'll try to make a really good story line for that one. So hopefully I'll get it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18. Finally Told the Truth.**

News spread all around the kingdom about the king's death. People were completely sad and heartbroken that their wonderful ruller had died. The king was a kind and gentle person who really cared deeply about his kingdom. Villagers had placed black roses on the castle gates in memory of their majesty. At the Chaotix Cafe, people were there in moarn and saddness. The Chaotix were the same. Vector was in his office still feeling sad, Mighty and Charmy didn't want to have any fun anymore, Alicia was tearing up and Espio was doing his best to comfort her and try to handle himself.

The most heartbroken and saddened person of all was Sonic of course. He forgot about his sick father and how deathly ill he was. How selfish he was to switch places with a commoner and forget about him on his deathbed. Sonic was severly in moarn for his poor father. He layed his arms on the counter and hid his head in his arms not wanting to see anyone at all.

Knuckles was also moarning over the death of the king, but held strong for both Sonic and his friends. Knuckles was sitting next to Sonic seeing his poor buddy all sad and broken. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Shadow...come on, I feel terrible for what happened to the king, but there could be a shining light out of all this." he said trying his best to help the poor hedgehog.

With a slow move, Sonic shook his head and continued to hide his tears. Knuckles sighed and rest his arms on the counter as well. The whole day was nothing, but crying and saddness. People came in, ususally get a drink, or continue to cry, and leave the place. Now that closing time was coming up, Mighty and Espio started to close up the cafe and Charmy, Alicia, and Vector cleaned up afterwards. Sonic had his head down the entire day. He didn't want to tell anyone about it, nor see anyone's face.

Mighty walked over to Sonic and patted his back for comfort, "Hey, buddy. Come on, you'll live." he said in a calm voice. His tears were dried up afterwards.

"Yeah...why don't you try something. You havn't drink, or ate anthing all day." Knuckles suggested.

Sonic shook his head again, but had the thought in his brain. He didn't have any sort of food all day, so yes he was hungry, but his saddness was telling him 'no'. Mighty shook his head and turned to Alicia next to him, "Do you have any sort of way to heal a sad heart?" he asked.

Alicia shook her head, but smiled weakily, "No, but I can make a good drink for him...maybe that'll help him up." she said whiping away some left over tears.

"Whatever works, just help the poor guy out!" Knuckles begged, "and...also get me one, please?" he showed a sheepish grin on his muzzle.

The angel wolf sighed and nodded. She walked over to the shelves with all the bottles of wine and beer and started sprusing up a drink for both guys. Espio walked over to the three and crossed his arms, "This isn't going to well...first Egghead started attacking and making our lives miserable, then the death of the king." he said softly as he felt a little hurt from what happened.

Mighty nodded in agreement, "I guess that's it..." he said laying his head on the counter with a sigh.

"Don't say that!" Charmy shouted hovering above their heads, "I'm sure that their could be a shining light! Maybe...YEAH! The prince!".

When that word was spoken, Sonic's eyes widened completely. They still didn't know about him, but they actually believe that he could really help them. Of all the tricks and horrible things about him, they still want him to save them. As he thought, Alicia brought over the drinks for him and Knuckles, "OK...here you go...hope this works for you...I also put in a bit of my healing magic in it so you could feel better quicker." she told them smiling a bit.

The red armadillo pouted and made a 'sad puppy dog' look at her, "How come you didn't make me one?" he whined.

Alicia looked down on him and scowled, "You know that look doesn't get me." she said in a joking way.

Espio chuckled a bit while Mighty was pouting playfully. Sonic lifted his head up to see the cup of a green kind of drink in front of him. He stood up straight and picked up the cup. Sonic slowly took a sip and with that little sip. Knuckles took a big glug out of his and smiled wide, "Ahhhh...Alicia...I don't know how you do it...but your drinks are good!" he said happily.

"Thank you. I try to anyways." Alicia smiled.

Mighty looked at Sonic to see if he was the same happy self again, but sure enough he wasn't, "Come on! Aren't ya gonna be happy at all? Ok, the king died, it's not the end of the world!" he shouted sitting on the stool next to his.

Espio looked at Sonic with the same 'worried' face like Mighty's, "He's right, you know...you need to look on the bright side." he said in a comforting way.

Charmy flew over Sonic and perched on his head playing a bit with his quills, "Yeah, Shadow! Come on! If the king's gone, then prince Sonic will help!" he shouted with a happy face.

"That's just it...he won't help..." Sonic whispered making everyone's face turn to confusion.

Just in time, Vector came out of his office to see everyone of his crew huddled together next to Sonic, "What's with all the looks?" he asked joining the group.

The purple chameleon looked at Sonic in a seriouse way, "What are you talking about, Shadow?" he asked crossing his arms.

Sonic looked up at his friends and sighed a given up sigh, "The prince...won't help...because...he really isn't...the prince at all..." he whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Knuckles asked the same question.

"And...I'm not Shadow...I'm really prince Sonic!".

It was total silence in the room. All eyes were on the him with confusion and anger. Confused at what he said and angry that he would play a trick on them. Mighty started laughing uncontrollably as he held his stomach, "Come on! You!? The prince!? HA!" he laughed.

Sonic shook his head, then turned to Alicia, "Alicia, please use your water attack to soak me down." he ordered getting off the stool and walking away to a bigger area.

Alicia looked at him confused for a sec, "What...why?" she asked.

"Just do it!".

Alicia flinched at his sudden outburst and demand. Espio growled under his breath from what he ordered her to do, but held it to watch what was happening. The brown angel wolf held out her hands and started to form a large energy ball of water in her palms. Sonic closed his eyes and stood straight with his hands to his sides in fists. With a steady throw, Alicia trew the water ball right at him. The water ball hit Sonic's head and soon it went all over him like he was in a shower. Everyone stood with a complete shock and wide eyed to see the black and red paint wash away with the water off his body. It really was prince Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic shook off some of the access water and the paint from his quills and looked up at the group. They're jaws were right to the floor and eyes almost popped out from their skulls. Sonic looked down at the ground and rubbed his head nervously, "So...yeah...I'm really the prince..." he said.

Knuckles almost fell off his stool when he saw that his 'brother' was really the prince himself, "You...you...you...were...really the prince...all along!?" he asked almost hyperventelating.

The blue hedgehog nodded, "But...where's Shadow...the reall Shadow?" Charmy asked flying low and perching himself on Mighty's head.

"He's...well...".

Sonic told everyone about his little trick on how he used Shadow to switch places so he could live the life of a commoner and Shadow can live the life of royalty. When he was done explaining everything, the whole group was in anger and shock still. Sonic stood there where he was and nervously looked at his friends to see if they understood him, "So...do you...understand?" he asked.

Vector was completely dumbfounded at how his close buddy turned out to be a prince in discuise, "Well...you and Shadow did look really alike so...I kinda do understand a bit." he replied rubbing the back of his head as he sat at the stool where Sonic was sitting.

Mighty and Charmy nodded, "I kinda do to, but...I'm surprised Shadow would even change places for you, even for some girl you never met." he said quietly.

Espio stood with his arms still crossed and a very angry look to the floor. Sonic sighed quietly, "I kinda wanted to at least feel what it's like to be like you guys. I hated it being the royal kind and it sucked that I was betrothed without even asking me first! Yeah...I feel so bad for my father and...I wish I was there for him, but-".

'WHACK!'

All eyes were on Sonic who stumbled a bit backwards from a strong face slap. Alicia was so mad and hurt from all this, she walked over to Sonic while he was talking and slapped him hard across the face. Sonic stood a few inches from holding his soar cheek and wide eyes at her, but softened when he saw her blue sapphires now in tears, "HOW COULD YOU!?" she yelled.

Sonic, still surprised at her sudden attack, didn't answer so Alicia had to finish her yelling for him, "How could you even think of yourself!? We are in a terrible crises here and your poor sickly father was on his deathbed wanting you there, but NO! You weren't there for him! Shadow has done so much for you, and your taking the credit when all you have done was act like a spoiled ASS! Do you even have a fucking heart anymore!? We need you and your the next ruler now! We looked up to you and thought how great you would be to be king of Mobotropolise, but all I see is a weak, horrible, wanna be prince!".

Still in pure shock, Sonic stood where he was with his hand still on his bruised cheek and widened eyes on the hurt angel wolf. She was right. He was selfish and cruel to even have some person he didn't know be a replacement for him for a few days. Sonic looked down at the ground and formed fists of anger to his sides. The look of him made Alicia a bit scared inside, but held firm. Everyone was watching closely of what was bound to happen. Sonic growled under his breath and rushed at her quickly. Alicia widened her eyes including the others, but he didn't attack her.

Sonic threw his arms around her waist and hid his face in her blond hair. Alicia still shocked from his sudden speed and was still terrified of him from how he was before. But all that changed completely when she heard sniffing from him. She twiched her ears to hear that Sonic was crying softly on her shoulder. He held her tightly and cried tears on her shoulder. Sonic did feel terrible and couldn't fight it. He wanted someone to help, so the only way to do it, was to cry it out. Alicia smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his body. She held him tightly till he was through crying.

Everyone was sad as well. They were mad, yes, but when they saw how hurt Sonic was of how he really messed up, they chose to forgive him and forget. When the crying turned to a soft whimper and sniffs, Sonic raised his head off of Alicia's shoulder with his arms still wrapped around her wais. He looked into her blue crystal eyes, "Thanks..." he said softly.

Alicia smiled once more and nodded, "It's ok, just as long as you understand what you did and what you must fix." she said tapping his needle nose in a scolding kind of way.

Sonic smiled weakily and turned to his friends, "And...you guys...?" he asked in a nervouse voice.

Mighy, Charmy, and Vector smiled in agreement, "Of course. Your our friend, right?" Mighty asked in a joking way.

Knuckes smiled along with Espio, "Hey, even if your not the guy I was raised with, you still a brother to me." Knuckles said happily.

The blue hedgehog chuckled under his breath as he sniffed up more tears. Soon, Espio's smiled turned to a mad frown, "Sonic...?" he growled.

"Uh...yeah?".

"How long are you going hold her!?".

Sonic flinched at his angry voice and remembered that his arms are still around Alicia's waist. "AUUGH! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" he shouted jumping off of her and bowing up and down repeatedly.

Alicia laughed and so did the others. Sonic stood up and laughed with his close friends, "So...do you mind keeping my secret for a while longer?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone exchanged glances. Then looked back at him with smiles all around, "Sure, as long as you are willing to fix what has happened to all of us and everyone here, too!" Vector replied.

"Of course! And when I'm king, I will personally help each and everyone of the citizens around here." he announced.

Everyone in the cafe cheered and welcomed Sonic in hugs all around. But the wonderful cheering was soon to be interrupted when a suspiciouse, very round, and scruffy mustached figure was lurking around the corner of the place. "So...Sonic was really here all along..." the figure whispered, "now I can issue a good plan for the 'prince'." the figure chuckled low and evily making his way back to the castle.

**Now that was good. And very cute I must say XD! Ok, again please leave good reviews and love this story! Now if you excuse me, I have to teach a certain black and red hedgehog a thing, or two about fighting a stressful writer! BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Sonic: Yo!**

**Me: Wait...where's Shadow?**

**Sonic: He and Amy are taking a walk. I guess those two would like some alone time.**

**Me: Oh, I see~**

**Sonic: I swear he is so weird in falling in love with a spastic girl.**

**Me: I can't see how Amy falls in love with an ego-tistic, cocky wanna be ass.**

**Sonic: Prick...**

**Chapter 19, Amy, I'm really...**

After a long day of nothing and saddness around the castle, Shadow was in his room laying on the bed on his back. He stared at the ceiling and coulnd't help, but feel so guilty about what the king said. He had to be in Sonic's place so his father wouldn't be sad to know that his only son actually forgot about him. Shadow placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.

_"Please...make...me...proud..."_.

"But...I can't...I'm not even your son, yet...you still believed in me..." Shadow whispered to himself, "I can't understand...he was so kind to me, but he didn't relize that...I'm not even Sonic...".

While Shadow was still traped in his thoughts, Dark flew around him and wondered why his master is so sad and confused about what had happened. He perched himself ontop of Shadow's chest and whined a bit to get his attention. The 'blue' hedgehog looked down at Dark and saw the sadness in his little eyes. He smiled softly and petted the little chao on the head.

Soon, Shadow's mind was made up, "I can't go on like this anymore, Sonic." he told himself sitting up quickly throwing Dark off his chest, "I can't do this no longer. I can't be you and I can't lie to Rose anymore!".

Rose. Shadow's eyes lit up when he said her name. Amy was next in his thoughts. What would she say if she knew that he wasn't Sonic at all? Would she be very angry, possibly, but...she loved him and woulnd't want anything to happen to him. Amy was more important to him than Sonic, but still she was a princess and came here to marry Sonic. Shadow groaned loudly and hid his face in his hands.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this!?" he yelled.

"Just tell the truth...".

Quickly, Shadow looked up from his hands to see Tails standing there with a sad and worried look on his face, "What...did..you...".

Tails sighed and crossed his arms, "I've known Sonic for years and there's one thing that he isn't...is a lier." he told him softly.

"Do...you think Rose would..." Shadow couldn't finish his question. He was too scared to know if Amy would be angry, or hurt to know who he really is.

The gold fox shook his head, "I'm not sure, but...I'm afraid this 'switch up' went to far. I think princess Amy needs to know now. And if she doesn't except, then it's not the end of the world for you." he said.

Shadow shook his head and sighed, "It will for me...Rose is and will always be the one girl I fell in love with...if I lose her, than...I have nothing...I already lost my parents and my dear sister...I don't want to lose anyone else..." he whispered softly while looking at the ground.

"Then there's one thing to do...and that's to tell her the truth...".

A short minute went by and Shadow nodded. He stood up from his bed and walked up to the door. He paused at first to turn and look at Tails, "Tails...even though I've known you for a short while..." he said with a sincere smile, "your still like a good brother to me..." and with that, he walked out of the door leaving a happy teary fox behind.

* * *

Shadow was on his way to Amy's room when he was stopped by Poppy who was having a hard time dusting the suit of armor. She was on her high toes and standing on a chair. "Almost...got...it..." she mumbled holding up the duster to the helmet.

Shadow watched her as he calmly passed by. But his walk soon turned to an abrupt rescue. He heard a cry from Poppy and turned around quickly to see her wobbeling on the chair and the suit was ready to fall right on top of her, "POPPY!" Shadow yelled rushing over to the little rabbit.

Without even thinking, Shadow mumbled a word and suddenly teleported right in front of her**(Shadow doesn't need a chaos emerald in this)**. Poppy was too scared to notice, but saw that he was right there making sure the armor doesn't hurt her, but him only. He held onto the little rabbit and faced his back to the armor as it came tumbling down on him. The metal and chains didn't hurt him, but it would've done more harm to Poppy.

When the noise of clatter from the armor, Shadow unwravled himself off of Poppy and checked to see if she was safe, "Poppy...are you ok?" he asked standing her up, but kneeling to check any injuries.

Poppy only had a few tears in her eyes, but smiled wide to him, "MY HERO!" she squealed throwing her arms out and hugging Shadow's neck.

The 'blue' hedgehog couldn't help, but smile to see she was alright. He returned the hug and stood himself up, "Alright, make sure you tell Rouge what happened and try not to climb any high places." he told her.

"Ok, your highness. Thank you!" Poppy shouted and ran off to find Rouge, or anyone.

Shadow sighed and chuckled under his breath. He looked at the armor wreck and sighed once again, "I swear, that little girl is more trouble than she looks." he said.

"Sometimes.".

A voice wrang out behind him. Shadow turned around to see Amy standing next to the chair that was tobbled over. Her hands were folded to her lap and she had the face of worry. The 'prince' cleared his throat and walked over to her, "I guess...I've wanted to se-".

Amy stopped him and asked, "What was that?".

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?" he asked back.

"How did you do that? That...teleport? I never knew you could do that!".

With wide eyes, Shadow was completely stuck at how to answer. She saw the whole thing. Poppy falling, Shadow teleporting, and saving her life. She saw it all. With a heavy sigh, the 'blue' hedgehog took her hand gently and said, "There's...something...I want to tell...explain to you, princess.".

Amy didn't understand, but she nodded anyways. Shadow led her back to the inside garden where they had their first kiss. He brought Amy to the bed of roses and picked one to hold to himself. This one was a single black rose. He put it to his nose and sniffed the sweet smell of the bloom as Amy watched in confusion, but shock. In that moment, she saw how completely handsome Shadow was. He truly looked fascinating to her and couldn't stop staring at him. But, her passionate thoughts of him were interrupted when she heard him talk out loud, "Amy..." he said softly.

The pink princess flinched a bit, but shook her head slightly, "Y-yes?" she replied.

"Do you know what the black rose symbolizes?" he asked holding up the rose to her.

Amy took it and gently felt the petals in her fingers, "No...what does it mean?" she asked back.

Shadow sighed and turned to face her completely, "The black rose is a symbol of sorrow and farewell..." he explained, "I picked that rose because of how it tells me. It's like me only in bloom. Do you understand, princess?".

"N-no...why are you calling me 'princess'? What happened to 'Rose', Sonic?".

"That's just it...I'm not...".

Amy couldn't help, but feel completely terrified of what he was bound to say. She was scared inside and wanted to stop him, but her mouth was dry and no words were inside. Shadow sighed once more and looked at her in a sincere soft look in his bloody red eyes, "Amy, I'm really...not the prince your here for..." he started having tears in his eyes, "I'm not Sonic...".

Eyes full of tears, Amy clamped a hand on her mouth and gasped slightly. She finally found out who he really was and was completely shocked. She dropped the rose and it landed gracefully on the ground, "No...it...can't be..." she stuttered.

"I'm terribly sorry, your highness, but...my real name is Shadow the Hedgehog." he said looking away from her tear filled eyes, "I'm only here because the real Sonic wanted to switch places with me. It's not that he didn't want to meet you, he didn't like being in the royal life. So when I came here to tell the queen of what is happening outside the castle, he found me first and since he and I look alike...that's when he got the idea. I feel so horrible by lying to you all the time, but...you...you are the reason I did this...your smile, your kind heart, your voice, everything! It brought me closer to you! I know your probably mad and completely horrified about this, but...Rose...I love you deeply than ever before...and I can't see you anymore after this...but I want you to know that...I love you...".

After the wonderful heartfelt speech, Amy was strucked in the heart with pure love. These past few days have been nothing, but magic when she was with Shadow. She didn't care for Sonic no more, even if she never met him, her heart is now and will forever be with him.

Amy calmly walked past Shadow over to the bed and kneeled down to pick off a dark red rose. Shadow stood back behind her watching with confusion in his eyes. The pink princess stood up and turned around to hand the rose to him. He calmly took it and then looked at her with his eyebrows rasied, "Your highness...?" he said.

"And do you know what that rose symbolizes?" Amy asked with a smile.

Shadow shook his head slightly and said, "No...".

Amy walked up closer to him and held the rose and his hand in one, "This one means 'passionate love' and I think it suits us very well. Don't you agree?" she asked in a cute joke.

The 'blue' hedgehog took a minute to look down at the rose, then back up to her. His eyes widened in realization to know that she really and truly loved him as well, "Does...this mean...prince-" he was cut off when Amy placed a finger on his lips.

"Yes...Shadow the Hedgehog. You showed me what love is and I really am gratefull." she said replacing her finger with her lips.

Shadow jumped a bit from her surprise kiss, but returned it more passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. The two shared a quiet passionate kiss and didn't want to ever part from each other. Amy moaned with love as she felt all the love in the kiss Shadow was pouring in. When they parted, Shadow placed a hand on his Rose's cheek and gently caressed it ever so softly as if she was a beautiful elegant rose.

"I love you...Shadow." Amy whispered quietly wanting to resume the kiss.

Shadow smiled and pecked her lips once more, "I love you...my lovely Rose." he whispered back returning to his kiss.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! I'm glad for them! Hey, should I make this a rated M, or leave it T? I might give these two a night together. Don't ya think? Give me a vote if I should change this to M, or T. If not, I'll leave it a T and skip the romancy night which I thought would get them together better! BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I got a lot of votes about what to choose and the rating will be M. Word of advice. This chapter will only and I mean ONLY be the only chapter fitted for rated M lovers...creepy how I said that, but still. So if you don't want to read this chapter, than you can skip the next line over it all. Yep, there's a line so when you see the first line, you can skip it till you reach the next. Ok, time to start.**

**Chapter 20. A Night To Remember.**

After the discusion and the true revealence, Shadow and Amy walked back to his room to talk some more. Even though Amy had now know who he really was, she still liked to know more about him. When they stopped by the room, Shadow opened the door to find that Dark wasn't in there and he wasn't on the ground with him ontop of him. Amy looked at him in confusion, "Where's Dark?" she asked.

Shadow shrugged his chuckled, "Who knows." he said making Amy even more confused, "Don't worry though, Dark likes to venture off by himself sometimes so he's fine.".

Amy nodded and walked in to sit on his bed. She sat on the comfy matress and waited for Shadow to come sit with her. The dark hedgehog shut the door and locked it just in case. He walked back and sat on the bed with her ready for answers, "Tell me, Shadow...about your life, please?" she asked.

The dark hedgehog smiled and took a long breath to get ready for the long history lesson, "Well, for starters...I lived in a normal life with parents and my little sister, Maria." he started with Amy getting excited to hear, "I don't remember much at all about what had happened, but...I do remember what happened to Maria. She saved me from being killed, but sacrificed herself for me. After that...I was placed in an orphanage and was adopted by a wonderful 'father'. He taught me so much on how to use a sword and everything. He even had a son who was like a brother to me. But, my adoptive father died six years later and me, my 'brother' Knuckles, and Dark were left in the world alone, but we were able to at least survive the horrible elements. We even made friends with the Chaotix before father died. The Chaotix are a bunch of screwups, but they mean very well and care deeply for others. So I have almost everthing in my life I ever needed, but I kinda wish that I know what had happened to my parents.".

Listening very carefully to the story, Amy was intrigued at how his life was. He was an orphan, but handled it like nothing else. He really was tough and couragouse. She looked down at the floor and fiddled with her fingers, "I'm sorry, Shadow..." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked in shock.

Amy sighed and looked away at the wall next to her, "I didn't think you had such a troubling childhood, I shouldn't have asked..." she sighed.

She then felt a hand on her chin and her head moved gently to face his. Shadow's eyes were soft and kind to hers and they showed nothing, but happiness, "Rose...even if I had a horrible life iin the beginning, it doesn't mean that I can't have a happy ending." he whispered to her.

"Yes...but...it's just so sad...if my parents, or brother, or sister were killed, than I would be devistated...".

Shadow took her in his arms and held her close. He placed his hand on her head and gently stroked her quills softly easing her pain, "It's alright. I'm no longer sad anymore." he said happily looking down at his love while caressing her carefully.

Amy nodded and nuzzled in his chest. She felt warm and protected. Nothing could ever break them apart no longer. Amy parted from him and looked in his eyes passionately, "Shadow...do you...really love me...?" she asked softly.

Shadow smiled and caressed her cheek gently, "Of course and forever will." he replied making the pink little princess' eyes sparkle, "and do you...love me?".

"Never will I say no.".

He smiled wide and held his princess tightly. He cupped a face on hers and lifted her to see those green emerald beauties he loved so much. Amy smiled up at him and quickly placed her lips on his. Shadow, surprised at first, returned the kiss more passionately.

* * *

**(Remember people, if you don't want to read this, then you can skip on to the next line where it will end. Thank you~!)**

Shadow held her tightly in his arms and kissed her hungrily. He nipped her bottom lip wanting entrance and Amy opened her mouth for him happily. The dark hedgehog gripped her soft quills and leaned her head back slightly as he ventured in her mouth to taste her sweetly. Amy moaned with pleasure as she felt his other hand roam around her body carefully. Shadow, gently lowered her on the bed with him on top of her. They continued to kiss passionately and both knew where this was heading to, but they want it so badly to be together.

Shadow parted from her soft lips and trailed down to her neck and started giving her tiny love bites and kisses. Amy moaned softly feeling his soft touch and held onto him tightly to her. He pushed himself up and started taking off his shirt with Amy's help. When the shirt was off, she didn't hesitate to take off her dress. Shadow sat her up on the bed and kissed her passionately once more while undoing the tie in the back of her dress. When he got the knot undone, he simply slid the dress off of her soft petite body and threw it on the side of the bed on the floor with his shirt and shoes.

Amy quickly took control and rolled Shadow on his back wanting to take off his pants. The pink princess undid the zipper on the pants and Shadow pulled them off easily and quickly showing his bare thick erection to her. She blushed compeltely seeing how big it is and couldn't contain herself. She looked up at him saying she was ready.

Shadow smirked and nodded to her. Amy took her hand and gently gripped his friend and started moving up and down. Shadow groaned in pleasure feeling her soft warm touches on his member. Amy lowered her head and started licking his shaft like a sucker. The feeling was intense and wonderful, Shadow leaned his head back and growled. His eyes opened wide to feel his member now in Amy's mouth. The pink little princess maoned in lust as she bobbed her head up and down his friend tasting him sweetly. Shadow put his hand on her head and started guiding her correctly as he wanted her to. Minutes have gone by and the dark hedgehog was getting close to his ending.

He leaned his head back and tightly closed his eyes, "R...Rose..." he growled.

"Mmm..." Amy moaned still giving him what he wants.

"I...can't...hold it...in...any longer!".

Shadow maoned loudly as he released his juices inside and all over her mouth. He layed back on the pillow and watched his princess release his friend and lick up the cum he gave her. She smiled brightly and crawled up to him with a playful smirk, "I...thought...I could get you...my dear...prince..." she panted hovering over his head.

With a chuckle, he took her arms and rolled her back on her back and was now ontop of her, "Now it's my turn, princess." he said deviously with a smirk.

Amy smiled and pecked his lips once more while Shadow started undoing her lacy bra. When he took off her bra and saw her peach round breast, Amy got a bit embarresed and hid them in her arms, but was stopped by him quickly, "It's alright, Rose." he whispered sweetly, "you truly are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.".

The pink princess blushed completely red from his generous compliment. She let him unwravel herself and Shadow doved in to one breast while needing the other. She moaned in delight and gripped the bed sheets tightly. Shadow nipped and gently pulled her tits while kneeding the other softly and carefully. When he was finished with one bood, he switched to the other and continued his wonderful feelings to her. His ears twiched in delight to hear his princess moan in pleasure. When he was finished, he leaned up to her face and kissed her sweetly.

Shadow, then started moving down her body while laying gentle kisses on her stomach. When he got all the way down, he growled under his breath seeing the pink silky panties on her. He quickly slid them off and dove in to continue his rain of sweet torture. Amy moaned loudly and gripped the sheets even tighter. The dark hedgehog slid his tongue in and started moving in circles tasting her sweet juices. He, then slid a long finger in her making her squeal in pleasure. Amy arched her back feeling her lover's tongue inside her.

Amy gripped the bed and finally sighed out a big breath when Shadow was finished with his reign of torture. Amy panted as she watched him position himself between her legs and ready to come in. He crawled up to her face and nuzzled in her bangs, "I promise to be gentle for you." he whispered softly panting a bit from him as well.

With a nod, he slid his member inside her flower slowly and carefully. Amy threw her head back and bit her lip as she felt intensive pain, but she tried to handle a little bit for him. When Shadow got to her wall, he immediately broke it making Amy scream in pain, but was silenced by a gentle kiss. Shadow kissed her to ease her pain and started giving her soft nips on her neck to calm her down. He stayed like that hearing her whimpers and seeing if she was ready to proceed to the next task.

Amy felt like she was finally ready after battling with her thoughts. She raised her head and kissed him slightly telling him she was ready to proceed. The dark hedgehog nodded and began to slowly go in and out of her. It was painful to her, but in time, she was getting use to the pain and completely melted in his touch.

The pink little princess held onto her lover's shoulders tightly and moaned, "Sha...Shadow..." she moaned in delight.

Shadow, hearing her calls, was now wanting to go even faster for her. He dove his head in her breast to finish his early start as he started going even faster for her. His thrusts were turning her on inside and out making her face blush very red. Shadow felt his love getting close to her climax when the walls inside were tightening hard on his friend.

"Ah...Sh...Sha...dow...I think...I...I'm going...to...ah...".

The dark hedgehog raised his head from her chest and kissed her lips hungrily, "Do it...now!" he said picking up his speed and holding her tightly in his arms.

Amy held onto her love and threw her head back moaning loudly as did Shadow. Their liquids splurted out inside of her and on the bed. Shadow fell ontop of Amy panting like he just ran a long mile run. Amy held him in her peach colored arms hearing and feeling his breath on her neck. She raised her head and kissed his head propmting him to raise his and look into her gleaming emerald eyes.

She smiled weakily, but lovingly to him. Shadow smiled back and kissed her lips once more. He carefully slid out of her and took his place beside her on the bed. Amy scooted closer to him and rested her head on his puffy white chest fur. Shadow smiled inside and wrapped his arms around her body to keep her warm. Before he was about to fall asleep, he heard a small squeak from his princess.

"I love you...".

Shadow smiled even bigger and tightly held her protectively in his arms. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled in her silky quills, "I love you, too, my beautiful princess." he whispered softly as he felt himself drifting in a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Shadow was the first to awaken when he was shined down from the morning light of dawn. He groaned quietly and cracked open his eyes to see the curtains blocking part of the sun's rays. 'Next time, I'm closing the damn curtains.' he thought to the himself. But his angry thoughts soon turned to softer things when he looked down at his sleeping princess in his arms.

The way her face looked so peaceful and beautiful, he was mezmerised by her beauty in everything she did. He smiled and gently and carefully stroked her quills without waking her. 'I can't believe she actually loves me. I thought she would hate me, or tell on me to get arrested, but...she didn't...she's all that I really want in a girl. She's sweet, polite, wonderful, everything. I promise not to hurt her anymore than I have before.' he vowed kissing her forehead softly.

With that little peck, emerald eyes fluttered open to see ruby reds looking down on her. She smiled tiredly to him, "Good morning, my love." she cooed playing around with his white fur.

Shadow chuckled and nuzzled in her bangs, "Good morning to you, too, my sweet Rose." he whispered planting a special morning kiss on her lips.

He didn't want to end the wonderful rest with his rose, but if someone found them in bed, who knows what will happen. Shadow unwantingly parted from her lips and started getting out of bed. He could feel Amy's disapointed look on him, but she knew what would happen if they found them together...in bed.

Shadow started to dress himself back up, but somehow realized something which made his eyes almost pop out of his socket, "Wait...no...it's...IT'S GONE!" he shouted looking through his pockets frantically.

Amy slid off the bed and put on her underwear and dress, "What's wrong, Shadow?" she asked in a worried look.

"My...my...locket...it's gone!"**(I can't believe I forgot all about the locket! Fuck! Well hopefully it's still ok) **he said in a very sad tone.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the sadened hedgehog who was now growling to himself, "Uh...locket?" she asked.

Shadow sighed and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, "That locket is the only thing that was from my family." he told her making her gasp and clamp a hand on her mouth, "before Maria was killed, she gave me the locket to remember them. I kept it all my life and never lost it till now...I can't believe that...I did...lose it...".

He sat on his bed and placed a hand on his forehead tearing up a bit, but didn't want Amy to hear, but she was able to hear some sniffles from him. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Amy gently placed a hand on his muzzle and turned his head to face her. His bloody red eyes were now in tears which tore her to pieces inside, "It's ok, Shadow. I'm sure we'll find it." she assured him giving a gentle kiss on his lips to calm him down, "and we won't stop till we find it, ok?".

The dark hedgehog whiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled at her generally, "Yes...your right...thank you..." he said wrapping his arms around her frame and holding her tightly as he felt more tears in his eyes, but not in sadness, but in happiness.

**AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! I'TS SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE! Ok, hope you enjoyed this and please don't leave a hateful review on this chapter since it's rated M now. Ok, BYYYYYYYYYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Thanksgiving is comin up! Hope y'all are gonna pig out on the good stuff! Well...some are...I'm not, I'm not much into Thanksgiving so whateves. Ok, time to start the next chappie! Ya know, I think we are almost up to the ending of this chapter. Well...maybe a few more chappies and its good.**

**Chapter 21. A Time To Act!**

In the castle, Eggman came back with a wide smile over his smug face. He walked on till he made it to his room. He slammed the door and walked on to his work table with his robots and nick-nacks he's been making, "So...that rat of a prince isn't the prince after all! Well..I think we need to do something about that!" he cackled looking out the window to the night sky.

"BUT, SIR?" one of his badnicks came up to him, "WHAT CAN YOU DO TO THE FAKE PRINCE? IF SOMEONE SEES YOU, YOU WILL BE PUT TO JAIL.**(by the way people, that's robot talk. I don't really know what it looks like, but I guess this works.)**".

Eggman chuckled low under his breath, "Oh ho ho ho! Don't worry, I'm sure the princess will love this!" he smirked.

* * *

**(Ok, not that good to start off with, but I'm doing this as I go, so hope you still like it)**

Later on, Amy was walking down the hallways looking very gloomy than normal. She had several things on her mind that she couldn't understand. 'I hope Shadow will find the locket...it meant so much to him.' she thought as she took a few steps to the right and coming into the hallway to the inside greenhouse garden.

She looked up to see something moving over by the doors. It looked black and it had wings, "Dark?" she thought out loud rushing up to the doors quickly, but not too fast.

Amy got up to the doors and peeked through in case someone wasn't in there. She opened them all the way and stepped in to the fresh green garden. Amy walked through the paths of many flowers as the aroma of the blooms perked her nose up by the sweet scents. She walked down the paths that was coming to the bed of roses. She came to a stop and saw the beautiful blooms just like she remembered.

She bent down and picked up a rose to sniff the fragrence, "It's so lovely here...I wish Shadow was here to spend more time with me." she sighed dropping the flower down and standing up again.

"Chao! Chao!" Suddenly she heard a noise coming from a different bed of flowers. Amy walked over to a little bed of daisies to see a little black body almost covered up by the petals.

"Dark?" Amy called out getting the little chao's attention.

Sure enought, it was Dark. When he heard the soft voice of Amy's, he perked his head up to see her face, but later seeing her giggle when a little daisy was on his head. Dark shook off the flower and flew up to her in her arms, "Chao! Chao!" he chimed nuzzeling in her warm embrace.

Amy giggled some more and cuddled him a bit, "Dark, How come your out here?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Dark looked up and fumbled in his wing to bring out a little locket charm. The second she saw it, her emerald eyes gleamed brightly to see that it was Shadow's locket he lost, "Dark! You...you...your wonderful!" she cheered spinning him around happily.

The little chao was totally dizzy after the seventh spin and finally stopped to give her the locket, "Thank you, Dark! Shadow's going to be so happy!" Amy smiled.

"Good evening, your highness.".

A sudden voice was heard making both the princess and the chao jump in shock. Dark was able to hide in the bushes of daisies, but Amy wasn't so lucky to hide anywhere. She turned around to see Eggman and two of his badnicks behind him, "He...hello...I-I mean...good evening." she stuttered bowing nicely.

Eggman smirked under his bushy mustache and saw the little charm that was clutched in her hands, "My, my, princess. You must really love this place." he calmy played along.

"Uh...yes...I do indeed." she answered in a shaky voice, "Sonic and I really love to come here and...stay for a while to be in the flowers.".

"Really? But, what I remembered was that Sonic hated flowers!" he smirked making her flinch in scares, "he really hated coming here all the time with his mother. He complained about how it was hot and muggy and so very boring, but when you came here, he didn't mind this place at all. I wonder why?".

Amy was getting very worried. Eggman wasn't the kind of guy to kid around. She placed her hands behind her and looked away, "I don't know what your talking about?" she said nervously, "besides...Sonic does enjoy this place...he does very much...".

Eggman nodded and started walking up to her creepily, "Then...why isn't he here?" he asked as he watched Amy back away a bit, "if he enjoys this place, than why isn't he here? Oh well...I guess not. He probably wouldn't want to be here to see his preciouse princess in a horrible state.".

"W-what are you t-talking about?".

"Don't lie, your highness! I know that prince isn't a prince at all! But...if you don't want anything to hurt him...".

Amy growled visciously at him with anger in her eyes, "I won't let you hurt him!" she spat out.

Eggman cackled low and deviously, "Well, I'll be taking you, then." he smirked snapping his fingers for his badnicks to come out from behind him.

Amy tried to run away, but they were too quick enough for her to handle. One of them grabbed both her arms and hoisted her up in the air so she wouldn't escape. Amy did her best in squirming and moving all over, but she wasn't able to handle it. Then in a quick attack, the other badnick came up from behind and smacked her on her head hitting her sensitive spot making her uncounciouse.

Eggman walked over and picked up the locket out of her hands and walked away a few feet to turn around and smirk at her evily, "Make sure she's in a good place where they will not find her." he ordered as he walked away cackeling loudly.

The badnicks carried the princess out of the gardens, but leaving a little chao that saw the whole thing. Dark was in a complete panic. He got out of the daisies and flew up to the the doors. He somehow was able to open one of the doors and quickly flew out to try and find Shadow to let him know what happened.

**Yeah not a really good chapter, but I'm so tired and I'm having a bad case of writer's block so hope you enjoy this little part and please stay tuned for the next. BYYYYYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Hope ya'll had a great Thanksgiving and ate lots of turkey and stuff! I did and I never want to live through that again! Long story...geese...ok time to start! If I didn't say this before, I'm doing this as I go so hope that ya'll like it.**

**Chapter 22. The Second Part of the Plan.**

Sonic was at 'his' and Knuckles' home trying to keep warm. He sat next to the indoor fire they made and had his head down the whole time. He still felt completely guilty with all the nonsence he did. He sat on a small pillow and held out his hands to keep warm, 'How am I going to do this? If I set one foot on castle ground, they might not let me in. What can I do?' he thought as he stood up and turned his back to keep it warm.

While he did that, the door opened to have Knuckles' come in with a two small loafs of bread in his hands. He walked over to Sonic and the fireplace and gave one loaf to him, "Here. The Chaotix thought you might be hungry." he said biting into his own bread.

Sonic turned around and sat back down on the pillow. He took the bread out of his hands and bit into it. It wasn't good, but it was all he needed. Sonic stared at the small fire trying to stay alive for them to keep warm, "I have to go back!" he announced.

Knuckles looked at him in confusion at first and asked, "What do you mean?".

"I'm going back, Knuckles! I can't have this go any longer than it already has!".

The crimson flared echidna sighed and stared at the fire himself finishing his bread, "You know...I am a bit mad at you for acting like my brother for a few days." he started getting a guilty stare from Sonic, "but...you are like a brother to me...so if you need a strong hand, then I'm your guy!".

Sonic widened his eyes and looked up at him seeing his violet eyes stare down on him tryumphantly. He knew he could trust him and he was thankful for it. Sonic smiled and finished off his bread, "Thanks, Knux. I really...really mean it!" he said almost feeling a few tears in his eyes, "and I promise that when I'm king, I'm going to save everyone! I won't hold back on my promise!".

Knuckles smiled wide after the last part he said. Sonic can be stupid sometimes, but he knew he always kept his promise. For a while, the two were sharing what little time they had till the door gave a hard knock, making the two avert their eyes quickly to see what it was. Suddenly it burst open to have about four robots come storming in the house. Sonic and Knuckles stood from their place and got ready to fight.

Knuckles was able to attack a few of them and Sonic was busy spin dashing through some of them. Knuckles took his fist and smashed into one of them making it fly through the roof, "Who said you can come in my house!?" he yelled taking another punch to the next robot.

Sonic was almost ready to destroy another till one snuck up on him and suddenly wrapped it's whole metal arms around him securing him in a tight grip. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING THING!" he yelled struggling to set free.

Hearing his yell, Knuckles turned to see his friend being hold down forcefully, "SONIC, HANG ON!" he yelled making his way to him.

But his rescue attempt was cut short when one of them snuck up from behind him and with a powerful hit, it punched him straight out of the window in the cold snow. "KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled trying his best to wriggle out of the grip, but the robot's arms were fastened tight around him.

The robot never gave him a chance to escape as it made it's way out of the house and back to the castle. Hearing the grunts and yells from Sonic, Knuckles stood up from the snow rubbing the back of his head in pain, "Dammit..." he growled getting up and running to see where the robots went.

He rushed around the house to see them gone and his house a wreck than it usually was. He looked back to see just a little shadow of them heading to the castle. He knew what they came here for and he wasn't going to let them go with hurting him and Sonic. He kicked off a heel and rushed to the Chaotix Cafe hoping he wasn't too late to help his brother.

* * *

Inside the castle, Shadow was in his room resting on his bed. He had his arms the back of his head and he stared at the celing for a long while. For some reason, he was alone. Tails never showed for a long while and Amy never came in to see how he was doing. Shadow wondered what was going on with them. "Did...I do somthing?" he asked himself turning over on his side, "Rose never came in for a couple of hours and I never saw Tails for a long while. Some of the maids were not well either.".

Suddenly, his train of thought was cut short when an loud knock was heard from the door. Shadow quickly got up and rushed to the door hoping it might be Amy, or Tails. When he opened the door, he, then found himself on the ground forcefully with Dark on his chest. He slowly sat up in pain to see his little pet whining and crying on him with something in it's hands, "Dark! Hey! Dark, what is it!?" Shadow asked holding him seurely in his arms.

Dark managed to calm down and flew out of his hands to show something that made his ruby eyes wide in pure happiness, "Dark...you...found my locket!" he cheered taking it out of it's little hands and tightly griping it with a few tears from his eyes, "thank you, Dark! So where was it?".

The little black chao started to fly around him as he got up from the ground in a panic, "CHAO! CHAO!" he cried out.

"What the...Dark what's gottin into you!?" Shadow asked as he was pushed to the door forcefully, "Dark! Enough! What is up with you!?".

Dark flew around him and started to somewhat do like a sign launguage type of thing in front of him, "Chao...chao chao...CHAO...chao...CHAO CHAO!" he yelled acting like he was being taken forcefully by somthing.

Shadow on the other hand didn't have a clue on what this little thing was doing, or saying, "Dark...I don't...understand you!" he said crossing his arms in anger.

"CHAO!" Dark screamed out putting his arms on his head scratching him hard. He then started to push Shadow back to the door forcefully again.

"DARK, ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled stoppin him from his force, "look, I can't understand you!".

Dark growled and was about to forecfully push him again till another knock was heard. Shadow grabbed him and rushed to his bed. He shoved him under the covers quickly and kept him under there, "Dark, you need to stay quiet! Ok?" he whispered in a yelling tone.

Shadow walked casually over to the doors and calmly opened them to reveal Eggman at his door, "Well...good evening, your highness!" he cackled with his smug little grin.

The 'dark' hedgehog cringed from the sight of him, but knew he still had to act more 'prince' like, "Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked.

Eggman shoved him aside and made his way in his room. Shadow growled and glared at him, "What is it?" he asked more demanding.

"You can cut the play, hedgehog!" Eggman said turning to face him.

Shadow widened his eyes a bit, but had to play it cool, "I...dont' know what your talking about." he said nervously, but did his best to hide it.

"Oh, really? Then how come do I know that you are 'Shadow the Hedgehog?".

Now Shadow's eyes were completely widened. How the hell did he knew who he was? Shadow cleneched his fists and growled under his breath, but didn't reply, "So, it is true. You and Sonic switched and took different places, am I right?" he asked smirking through his mustache.

"I...I...".

"But...I won't tell anyone." Shadow's widnened eyes now narrowed to him wondering what he ment, "if you do something for me.".

Shadow crossed his arms and scowled at him, "What do you want?" he asked.

"You see...the queen is now ready to crown you the next ruler of this kindomw." Eggma started, "I want you to get the crown and when you do, I want you to say you won't be the next ruler, but me!".

Shadow growled at him viscously, "Why the hell do I want to do that!?" he asked.

Eggman cackled again, but evilly, "If you don't..." he snickered holding up something that made Shadow's eyes widened in horror, "we don't want anything bad to happen now, would we?".

"Rose...where is she!? What the hell did you do with her!?" Shadow growled more ferally to him ready to attack, but stayed strong.

"Oh...she didn't comply, so I only took her to the deepest dungeon we have. But she will be safe if you listen and follow my orders. If not, then I have no choice than to do harm to her.".

"I swear, if you put one hair on her, I will personaly KILL YOU!".

Eggman laughed evilly and started to make his way to the door, "I won't...if you listen to every word I say." he said almost ready to grip the doorknob.

"ALRIGHT!" Eggman looked over his shoulder to see Shadow with his head lowered in anger and shame, "I'll...do it...just don't hurt her!" he said in a low tone.

Eggman smirked and nodded, "Not a hair." he said, "Tomorrow is your corrination, and I want you fit and ready. See you tomorrow." with that, he opened the doors and walked out victoriously.

Shadow stood where he was and growled baring his fangs and fists clenched to his sides. Dark flew out from the bed and up to his master, "Chao...chao..." he said softly pulling on his cape he had on.

The 'prince' looked down at him and he had almost had tears in his eyes. He finally fell to the floor and tightly closed his eyes with Dark by his side trying to comfort him, "I'm...so sorry...Rose...I'm so...very sorry..." he whispered angrilly and sorrowfully.

**Damn, that was harsh! Ok hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned for the next chappie BYYYYYYYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**YO! Wow...you know what...I think we're almost done with this story! Ok, I may have said it before, but I am getting there so this is gonna be awesome! Ok, time to start the new chappie!**

**Chapter 23. A Daring Rescue.**

Running as fast as he can, Knuckles was able to get to the Chaotix Cafe before they were closing up shop. Inside, everyone was doing their normal ruitine. Mighty and Charmy were cleaning up the place, Vector, as usual, was in his office, and Espio and Alicia were washing some glasses. Everything was going fine till the doors were suddenly flung open making everyone jump and avert their eyes to the doors to see a tired and hurt red echidna panting like mad.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed up to him quickly, "Knuckles! What's wrong!? Where's Sonic!?" Mighty asked.

Knuckles painfully stumbled to a nearby table and sat down grunting in pain, "Sonic...Eggman...he took him...to the castle..." he stuttered.

Alicia rushed up to him and placed her hands on his bruises, "Hang on. Let me see the wounds." she said as she started to heal his bruises and scratches quickly.

"What happened to Sonic, again!?" Charmy asked flying a bit over Mighty's head.

"I told you! Sonic was taken back to the castle by that fatass, Eggman!".

When Alicia was done with her healing, she stumbled back a bit, but not too much since his wounds weren't too much, "So...Sonic is now at...the castle?" she asked tiredly.

Knuckles nodded. Espio walked up to him and crossed his arms, "Well...first explain to us what happened." he said in a demand.

"I...don't really know why, but...me and Sonic were sitting by our fireplace till Eggman came and started attacking us. We tried to fight, but I ended up being flown out of the house through a window and I saw them carreing him to the castle...that's it!".

Vector, who heard everything from his office, came out and walked up to the group, "I guee they found out that Sonic is really the prince and Shadow is really a poor person." he said scratching his head.

Mighty growled and made fists of anger to his sides, "Dammit! Well...there's only one thing to do!" he said in a victoriouse tone, "take out Eggman and save Sonic and Shadow!".

"I second that!" Charmy cheered.

"Count me in!" Alicia said with her hands in fists as well.

Espio nodded in agreement and Vector grinned wide for a good battle was about to happen.

Knuckels got up and shook off the little pain he had. He crossed his arms and smirked, "Alright...no question! Time to go!" he shouted running out of the cafe with Mighty and Charmy behind.

Vector, Espio and Alicia stayed back a bit with sweat drops, but shook it off to follow and help their friends.

* * *

In the dark dungeons, Sonic was being carried by one of Eggman's robots that attacked him. As they walked down the stoney starecase, Sonic was having a hard time moving around and trying to break out of the robot's hold, "HEY! LET GO OF ME! DO YOU RELIZE WHO YOUR DEALING WITH HERE!?" he yelled grunting and growling through his struggles.

The badnick got to the bottom of the stairs and through a long hallway of dungeon cell doors. It came up to one of them and opened the door to fling the blue hedgehog in roughly. Sonic wacked his head on the stoney floor hard. He sat up and glared at the robot in anger as it closed the door and left him, "YA YOU BETTER LEAVE!" he yelled again through his clenched teeth.

"Sonic!?".

The blue hedgehog wasn't alone in his cell. He looked back to see his dearly missed best friend sitting on the bench that was chained to the wall, "T...Tails?" he mumbled.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed as he rushed up and plowed into him making him fall on his back, "oh...sorry...I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!".

Sonic's ears were ringing when he screamed in his ear. He sat up and smiled wide to his best friend, "Tails...buddy! I can't believe it's you!" he said as he hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy to see my bestest best friend...in the dungeon...wait...why are you here?".

Tails sighed and pulled away, "I really don't know exactly." he said getting up and sitting back down on the bench, "I was on my way to your room when one of the badnicks came and got me. I don't know why, but...I was taken here the second I was caught. And it's not just me! Rouge and Poppy were taken...and Amy was, too!".

"Amy!? Wait...my somewhat fiance!? She's in this place, too!?" Sonic asked.

"Yes...and...I don't know what is going on, but I over heard the queen say that your corrination is coming up and today, your going to be crowned king of Mobotropolise! But...Eggman had other plans so he kidnapped us and I think he's going to force Shadow to be crowned king in your place!".

Sonic was angry and worried. Angry that Eggman was able to do all this without getting caught and no one to stop him and worried that Shadow was doing something he didn't want to have happen. Then somthing hit him which made his eyes wide in realization, "I can't believe it! Eggman is going to force Shadow to take the crown and then confront him to have everyone know he isn't the prince. Then Eggman will have the throne! Why didn't I see this before!?" he asked mentally slapping himself.

Tails sighed and shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Sonic...I wish there was a way to get out of here..." he sighed looking down in sadness.

"Hey, Tails, Don't give me that face yet!" Sonic told him prompting the little fox to look up at him with his eyebrows raised, "we can get out of this easily! If only we had a plan...".

He walked away thinking a bit with his arms crossed and a finger on his chin. It was only a few minutes till they started hearing some shouting up the stares. Sonic and Tails rushed up to the door and looked out the bared up window to see who it was. Sonic, being the tallest, was able to catch a glimps of who was coming down. A sudden badnick tumbled down the stares all beaten up and tortured. He looked up to see someone standing over the wreck. Someone he was really glad of seeing.

"Knuckles!".

* * *

In the master bedroom, Shadow was preparing himself for the big day today. He was dressed in a white golden button down shirt with gold shoulder plates and a long yellow sash down his chest. He had a few medals on the left side of his chest and had a long royal red cape flowing down his back almost touching the floor. He also wore black pants and shoes to go with it.

He looked at himself in the tall mirror and growled under his breath. He hated this so much. Eggman was using Amy to force him to be the next crowned king. Shadow wished to have his hands wrapped around that twisted man's neck and squeeze the last of his life out of him. He wanted so badly to save Amy and get out of the castle, but having her in the dungeon and guards all around the place, wasn't going to be that easy of a task.

As he straitened himself out, Dark flew out of the covers he was under wanting to take a nap and up to him in curiousity. He saw the hurt and pure anger in Shadow's ruby red eyes and couldn't help, but feel terrified of him. Shadow looked down to see him hiding under the cape. He smirked and knelt down to pick up his pet. Dark looked up at him and saw a gentle smile he loved to see on his face, "Dark...looks like after today...we won't be a pack anymore..." he whispered petting his head softly.

Dark had mini tears coming out of his eyes. He knew very well of what will happen to Shadow after all this and he hated it more than ever. He flew up and nuzzled into his chest, "Chao chao..." he cried.

Shadow sighed and pulled him off to set him back on the bed, "I know your sad...I am, too...but...I have to do this." he told him continueing to pet his little friend, "I wish to be with you and everyone else...but...after today...I'm not sure if that's going to happen...".

The little chao was about to come up and hug him, but Shadow kept him on the bed. He wanted to embrace his little friend in his arms, but if he does, he wouldn't be able to let go...nor will his friends and family back home. Their little goodbye talk was cut short when the door was opened to show two badnicks ready to escort Shadow to the throne room.

"TIME TO GO, YOUR HIGHNESS." one of them spoke out in a robotic tone.

Shadow sighed a heavy defeated sigh and looked back at Dark who thankfully dove under the covers to hide, but poked his eyes out to see his master leave the room for good. The 'prince' sighed again and walked over to them ready to begin his torture. When the doors were about to shut, Dark quickly flew out of the covers and was able to fly out of the crack before the door closed. He flew off through the castle in hopes of trying to find anyone to help his master.

**Ok...glad that's over...so tired...want...sleep...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey...blablablablabla yeah hope you like this chappie! **

**Chapter 24. A Daring Rescue!**

Outside the castle, The Chaotix were in front of the bridge. Knuckles was in the lead and looked around to see what he can do to get in. They only had a few hours till the corination and they needed to get the real prince out and find the others to stop the corination. The crimson echidna looked all over the place trying to figure out how they were going to get in with all the guards and stuff.

"Knuckles, if you take forever thinking about how to get in, we'll be too late!" Mighty whinned sitting on a large stone with his arms crossed.

Knuckles growled and turned to him in an angry look, "Hey! If you have a good idea, then say it out loud here!" he shouted making balls fists to his side.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Both looked to see Alicia standing in front of them with her hands on her hips and a very annoyed look on her face, "Look, we don't have a lot of time, Knuckles, we need to get in there somehow!".

"Ya...I know...but how?".

Just then, a two knights with a large cart of pumpkins and fruit were coming up the road. This just so happened to give Vector a great idea, "Hey! I need ya'll to listen up!" he said getting everyone's attention, "ok...see the knights o'er there?" he pointed to the two that were on their way to the castle, "how 'bout we use them instead?".

Charmy flew up a few inches over Mighty's head and perched himself ontop, "So...how are we going to do that?" he asked crossing his little arms.

Vector chuckled, "Well my annoying little bee...my idea is that Mighty and Espio here are going to be the knights." he started, "then when your dressed up, we'll hide in the cart of all that stuff and sneak in! It's full proof!".

"Yes...but...how are we going to get them so me and Mighty will switch their armor?" Espio asked crossing his arms.

With a low chuckle from Vector who was giving Alicia a sly grin, the plan was on. As the two knights, a dog and a hawk were coming up the hill, they saw an angel wolf walking out on the road coming up to them, "Yoo hoo! Boys!" Alicia said getting their attentions.

The knights walked a bit faster to get up the hill to her, "Yes..." the dog asked crossing his arms.

"Can you guys please give me a big strong hand?" Alicia asked acting like a seductive woman, "my cart over there is too big for me to pull and I know how busy you are, but I really need some help. From two...big...strong...handsome men such as yourslevs?" Alicia started to get up to them and twiddled her finger around their armored chests making both knights blush with a red face.

"Well...I guess we can help out this civilian...just this once!" the dog spouted out as the hawk repeatedly nodded, "Well, miss, show us your cart and we'll get it up this hill for ya!".

Alicia was yelling in her head while smiling at the two, 'Vector when I am done with this, oh hohoho you are going to be in a world of pain!' she thought walking over to a large hedge where the others are waiting for her, "Over here, boys!".

The two knights walked over to the hedge and made their way around it, only to be attacked by the Chaotix. With a konk on the head by Mighty, the dog and hawk were knocked out naked next to the hedge. Vector was smiling ear to ear with his great plan that actually worked, "Hahaha! And you all said that it wasn't gonna work!" he bragged.

"Yeah...yeah...damn this guys outfit is way too big for me!" Mighty complained slipping on the armor from the dog.

Espio was still fumming at how Vector made him change in the armor that was big for him as well and how he made Alicia act all slutty and stuff in front of them, "Alright, now that our...brilliant...plan is done, now we're ready." he said walking over to the cart of produce.

Vector nodded, "Alright! Let's go!" he said making his way to the cart, but to be pulled back by Alicia who had a very mean expression, "uh...Alicia...?".

"I'm not finished with you yet!" she growled.

Seconds later, the others were hearing a lot of yelling and explosions from behind the hedge. Soon, Alicia came out with a nice smile on her face walking up to the others, "Now...it's time to go!" she said happily.

Mighty and Knuckles were speechless about what had happened to Vector. Charmy was the first to speak out, "Where's Vector?" he asked sitting on a large pumpkin.

The angel wolf smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "He's sleeping. He'll join us in a little bit." she answered climbing on the cart.

The three guys shivered from what she had done, but Espio was smiling on the inside. When the four were hid well and Espio and Mighty were out with their knights armor, the plan was done. Vector poked his head out to see the two and what the surroundings are, "Hey! Act like you know the place!" he whispered going back in with the pumpkins.

Espio and Mighty rolled their eyes and made their way to the castle doors. As expected, the two guards outside blocked their path with their spears, "Who are you!" one of them demanded.

"Uh...we...are the knights who...came back from the castle town!" Mighty stuttered as bits of sweat slinked down his cheek.

Espio showed no worry and nerves so he got up to answer the rest of the question, "We came back from the town, because we have some fruit and pumpkins for the castle." he said with no tone in his voice.

"I see...very well then. Go on." the other guard said holding up his spear as did the other letting them pass.

Mighty and Espio walked in cassually pulling the cart. When they got to the back of the castle, Mighty took a long breath and sighed loudly, "My...god...I didn't think I was gonna make it back there..." he said in between breaths.

Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, and Alicia crawled out of the produce and back on ground, "Yeah well the hard part isn't here yet." Knuckles said walking up the stairs leading to the back of the castle entrance.

When the team got in, they bypassed a couple of workers and guards along the way. Good thing Espio and Mighty still had their knights armor still on. When they entered a room full of doors, they saw only three doors that led to somewhere. Mighty was on the verge of exploding from annoyance, "Why the hell are their three doors!?" he asked.

Knuckles sighed, "Like hell I know...ok...one of these doors must lead to Sonic so...we need to pick one...any clues?" he asked looking at his team.

Heads shook and Knuckles sighed once more till they heard a small sound coming from one of the doors. They all got in battle position before the doors flew open with a little black chao flying in and ramming itself into Vector making the croc fall to the floor, "HEY! WHAT THE-!".

"Dark!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The little chao looked up at his old friends and chimed loudly in happiness, "CHAO! CHAO!" it sang flying over to the crimson echidna and hugging him to death, "I know. I know. I missed you, too...sorta..." he said petting the little thing on the head.

"Hey, Dark! Do you know where Shadow is?" Alicia asked walking up to him.

Dark shook his head in saddness, but looked at the doors, "Chao! Chao!" he pointed at one door on the left.

Mighty walked over to it and opened the door to show stairs leading to the dungeons. He looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "So...Shadow's down here?" he asked crossing his arms.

The little chao shook his head and flew to it motioning them to follow him. Vector got up with no help and sighed, "Well, looks like Shadow wouldn't be down there, but someone has to, or Dark wouldn't try to get us to follow him." he said scratching his head.

"Maybe Sonic is down there!" Charmy exclaimed flying over to the door.

"Charmy! Wait!" Alicia ran off to follow the bee with Mighty and Espio close behind.

Knuckles looked at Vector with a confusing look and shrugged his shoulders, "Wouldn't hurt to look." he said running after them with the crimson echidna following behind.

The team followed Dark all the way down the stairs leading to two hallways of cell doors in a long line. When they got there, they looked at both path and saw that Dark was going to one side flying through and looking through each doors. The group exchanged looks before Knuckles spoke up, "Alright. Looks like Dark is going on a different path, but maybe something is on this side, too." he said pointing over to the other side, "so we'll break up in groups! Charmy, Mighty, and Alicia, you'll go to that hallway. The rest, your with me! Let's go!".

As instructed, the team broke into smaller teams and left down the halls. Knuckles ran up to one door leading to more stairs down to the deeper parts of the dungeons, "Alright...any questions?" he asked as he put his hand on the knob.

With two heads shaking 'no', he turned the knob and walked in. Only to be seen by two badnicks that were coming up the stairs. They saw the three and rushed up to attack them. Knuckles got in a fighting stance and charged at them dead on. He slammed his fists into the badnick's head and had him tumble down the stairs. The other, he threw back over his head and made it slam it's head on the stoney floor. He looked back at the two to see that Espio had his arms crossed and Vector was leaning on the wall.

Knuckles growled under his breath and glared at them, "Any reason 'WHY' you didn't help me?" he asked.

Espio shrugged his shoulders, "You looked like you had it, so I didn't want to waist your time." he told him walking down the stairs a bit.

"Yeah...I'm with him on that one!" Vector said following after the chameleon.

"Damn..." Knuckles growled as he took the lead again down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stony stairs, they saw the robot that was tumbled down them all beaten up and damaged, "Geese...not much of a fight, eh, Eggy?" Knuckles joked standing before the wreck.

"Knuckles!?".

The sound made the three jump inside a bit. They turned their heads to see one cell door with a blue head with green eyes staring at them through the little bars off the door. Knuckles' eyes widened in glee, "Sonic!" he said rushing up to the door.

He grabbed the door on both sides and with a powerful pull, he broke it off off it's hindges and throwing it on the side. Sonic was really happy to see his friends once again. He ran out of the cell along with a two tailed fox and glomped the crimson echidna in a big hug, "I'm so glad to see you again!" he said happily.

"Yeah...yeah...come on. Get off." Knuckles smiled pulling the blue hyper hedgehog off of him, "ok, let's go!".

"No! We can't!" Sonic told him, "I have to get up to the throne room and stop the corintaion!".

Vector came up and crossed his arms, "Exactly...why should we?" he asked.

The fox came up next to Sonic and crossed his arms, "Cause Eggman is going to crown the wrong king and that 'king' will be in very big trouble!" he said in an angry voice.

"Anb you are?".

"Tails!"

"Gazuntight.".

Tails was getting even angrier at the crocodile till Espio pulled them away from each other, "Enough!" he shouted, "so Shadow is going to be in big trouble if we don't stop this?" Tails nodded, "Then how can we stop it?".

Sonic walked up to the them and said, "I know...but I hope it'll work...".

"Anything will work! Let's go!" Tails said running up to the stairs.

"Wait! We need to find the others who left on the other side of the dungeons!" Knuckles pointed out.

Sonic sped up to the top of the stairs wating for them, "Well hurry up! Shadow won't be king for long!" he yelled making the others hurry their paces.

**MY GOD! This damn writer's block is just terrible on me! I hope this was a good chapter for ya'll cause...I really hate it. I hope this stupid block will disapear from my head in a while. BYYYYYYYYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! This is actually the chappie before the last...I think... O well...I also have another shadamy story in mind...damn...four stories that I can't wait to start writing, but I also have my other two I need to get finished...fuck. Ok hope you will like this chappie and please stay tuned for the next. **

**Chapter 25. Stop the Ceremony!**

Alicia, Mighty, and Charmy flew down the stairs, or at least Charmy did, at full speed following Dark who was up ahead hoping that Sonic was down there, even though they were looking in the wrong place, but someone also important was down there. As the three got to the bottom of the stairs, they were, of course, greeted by some badnicks ready to attack the intruders.

Mighty got up in front of them and held up his fists, "Alright, ladies, who's first?" he smirked.

One badnick charged at him with it's metal fist in the air ready to punch him, but the armidilo was smarter. He ducked before it could hit him and made an upercut kick to the head making it fly off the body and on the floor. Alicia held up her hand and a powerful wave of energy shot through two badnicks in the chest having them fall backwards motionless. Charmy, on the other hand, was flying all over trying to get away.

"AUUUUGH! HELP ME!" he screamed when one of the robots grabbed his little wings and started shaking the poor bee.

Mighty took off one of the robot's arm and charged at the badnick holding Charmy, "AUUUUGH!" he yelled before the arm came in contacted with the head.

As the robot fell backwards, Charmy was flung out of the hold and in the air. Alicia was able to catch him before he could hit the ground, "Charmy!? Charmy!?" she called out shaking him in her arms.

"Stop...shaking me...I feel so...dizzy..." the bee stuttered seeing nothing, but stars in his eyes.

"At least all the robots are now over and done with." Alicia sighed looking up at Mighty who was walking up to them.

He scratched his head and sighed, "Yeah...I just wish they're were more, cause that was too fun!" he joked.

The brown angel wolf sighed in annoyance and was about to talk back when they heard some shouting from one of the cell doors, "HELLO!? ANYONE OUT THERE!?" they heard someone that sounded like a woman.

The three gave each other confused looks before rushing off to see who was yelling. When they tracked the yellings from one of the doors, Charmy and Dark flew up to the little bared hole in the door and saw three girls in there. Two maids and a princess, "Hey! There's people in here!" he shouted to his friends.

Mighty walked up to the door and saw the three in the room as well, "Are you the one's that were yelling for us?" he asked grasping the bars on the window.

One of them, a bat maid walked up to the door quickly, "Yes! Thank you for coming for us!" she thanked him, "we're ok now that we have some heroes to help us out." she told the other two.

"Woah, whoa whoa...who said we were going to get you out?" the armadillo asked.

A little rabbit maid ran up to the door and tried to look through the window, but couldn't cause she was small, "You have too! We need rescueing!".

"Poppy, hush!" the bat scolded.

Mighty sighed and taped his foot on the door, "I'm not sure. We're looking for Sonic who was taken back to the castle." he said.

The princess who was sitting in a corner prompted her head up fast after she heard the name, "Sonic...Sonic is here!?" she asked getting up from her seat from the bench and walked up to the door.

"Uh...ya!?".

"What happened to him!?".

"We don't know, we're here to look for him. Then we heard one of you scream and came here.".

Poppy stood on the bench so she could have good visual of who was out there, "Well, save us! We want out!" she demaned stomping her foot on the bench.

Mighty scoffed and smirked, "I didn't hear a please!" he joked putting his hand up to his ear to listen.

"Mighty...!" Alicia growled making the armadillo freaked out inside and out.

Soon a blast of hot flames shot on the Mighty's back making him jump, "YEEEEAOOOOWCH!" he screamed running through the hall and trying to put out the fire.

The three stood there in the room with sweat drops and raised eyebrows. Alicia came to the door and looked in through the window, "Don't worry. We'll get you out. Stand away from the door!" she shouted backing away from it.

The three girls did so and outside, Alica held out her hands to form a large energy ball of air facing the wooden door. With a strong pitch, she chucked the energy ball directly at the door having it burst into little wooden shavings. When the smoke cleared off, the three girls ran out of the room and out to freedom. Poppy ran up to Alicia and tackled her to the ground hugging her to death, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she shouted with a wide smile on her face.

Alicia smiled back with a little pain from the fall, "You...welcome." she said happily hugging the little rabbit back.

The bat pulled Poppy off of the angel wolf and helped her up, "I'm sorry...Poppy is a little...hyper sometimes..." she said holding onto the little rabbit, "by the way, I'm Rouge. Me and Poppy work here as maids, but somehow were captured for some reason. And this girl here is her highness, princess Amy Rose." she motioned her head to Amy who was standing in the back watching them.

"Princess!?" Alicia widened her eyes a little and bowed slightly in a mannered like pose, "please excuse us for being so rude to you, your highness.".

Amy walked up to her and lifted her body up so she could face her, "No need. We're all friends here, so theirs no bowing at all." she said happily.

Alicia nodded and smiled. Dark flew around Amy cheering happily and resting himself in her arms. Amy smiled warmly knowing this little guy helped his friends find her which she was truly greatful for. Poppy was smiling ear to ear at the two, she didn't noticed that a certain bee was looking at her with wide eyes. Charmy was right on top of Mighty's head who stopped running around the whole place after his butt got singed. He walked over to the group of girls and said, "Ok, now that we found you three, It's time to go!" he said turning around and making his way to the door.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before following. Alicia hanged in the back with Amy while Rouge and Mighty walked side by side talking a bit and Charmy was having a hard time trying not to blush while Poppy was doing the same thing with him.

"So...you were taken by Eggman so he could use you to get Shadow to be king, but will only get him in more trouble since he's not the prince?" Alicia asked crossing her arms.

Amy nodded and looked down at her feet, "I wish their was a way to save him." she said sadly, "Shadow has been there for me since I met him...I never met Sonic before, but...Shadow is an amazing person to me...I don't want to see him hurt...".

Alicia saw the hurt in her green eyes and sighed, "You love him...huh?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm...".

"Well...Shadow is our friend and we're here to find and save him! So...you up to a little fight in a while?".

Amy looked up at the angel wolf in wide eyes. She never been in a real fight, but for this to rescue the one she loved, then she is up to anything. She smiled triumphantly and nodded, "Yes! I'm ready!" she said making fists to her sides.

Alicia smiled and nodded to. When the group got up at the top of the stairs, they opened the door and the team went through to find the other team they split up into, but with two new people. Mighty smiled wide to see his team again, "GUYS YOUR OK!" he shouted running up and plowing into Vector who landed flat on his back.

"OW MIGHTY GET OFF!" Vector growled trying to get the armadillo off.

"Everyone! Your ok! You found Sonic, too!" Alicia shouted with a happy smile running up to hug her teammates.

Sonic smiled and hugged her warmly, but was pushed off by Espio who, again, was a little jealous of him. Amy, Rouge and Poppy came up to them and smiled warmly at them, "I'm glad everyone is alright!" Amy said happily.

Knuckles smiled, "Oh yeah! We're all ok...who is THAT!?" he shouted when he caught a glimps of Rouge in front of him.

The white bat giggled a bit seeing his very red face than his skin, "O you are such a kidder! Name's Rouge, big boy!" she said tapping his nose.

"Uh...uh...Kn...Knuckles..." he stuttered.

Rouge and Amy giggled a bit seeing a little fascination in him. When the guys and girls were all done reuniting one another, Sonic stepped up and signaled everyone to the door, "Ok, guys! Shadow has only a few minutes till he's crowned king! We need to hurry now!" he shouted running up to the door.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted and rushed out of the room and down the halls to the ceremony hoping of getting there before it is too late.

**MY GOD! Writer's block is just horrible on me! If you don't like this chapter than I won't get mad since I'm mad on this one. Ok, hope you...somehow enjoy this and please stay tuned for the maybe last chapter of this story! BYYYYYYYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok...nothing to say, but thank GOD this is the last chapter! I'm glad it's over! Well...not really. I had a lot of fun making this, but through to the end, I was having a very hard time with writer's block and It hurt like hell! Ok, hope you like this last chapter and please review nicely!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAND...I also like to thank some of my wonderful reviewers on this who loved my story and looking forward to the next one! Princess Dark-Rose, MEGAANIMEFREAK27, Amy roxs1, Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu, casey10rok, BlackPetals23, Moonlight-Shadows12, Poppy the Rabbit, skipperfangirl1, sugarangel0417, xXGlamorousGloraXx, blossom girl 2, ShadowsAngel1, AllSonicCharactersLover, many guests, and everyone else...THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ND...ya'll are gonna love the next one that's coming out after this! I won't tell you what it is, but I will give ya'll a hint. It's a vampire story! Have fun reading and wondering what the hint means!**

**Chapter 26. A Fight and a Happy Ending.**

It was now time for the ceremony to start! Everyone was there from all over the kingdom and Amy's kingdom as well to witness the grand crowning. Aleena was seated at her thrown were she will no longer be. Eggman was right next to her with a smirk, underneith was a smug grin of his. The crowning chaiman**(I don't know who that person who crowns someone is called so !DERP!)**was standing next to the king's chair awaiting the new king who will be. Cream who was able to be there, was next to Aleena as well, but with a very worried face. She wasn't able to find Amy anywhere in time for the ceremony and was freaking out over it.

Soon the trumpets were sounding off having everyone know that the new king was now coming. With everyone turning their heads to the doors, they saw the two guards taking the knobs on each side and open the doors wide for Shadow to come in. He was prepared for anything to come, but this part of his life, he wished he wasn't ready for. Before he walked in, he eyed Eggman with an angry glare sending chills down anyone's spine whoever saw his glare, but Eggman wasn't budging. He kept his grin the same and gave him the look of 'Do it, or she will die!'.

Shadow cringed at the thought of having his rose die infront of him. He had no choice, but to go along with the ceremony. With one slow steady foot, he took a slow steps walking up to the thrown where he was to be seated. Aleena was smiling ear to ear seeing her 'son' walking across the aisle ready to take his rightful place as king. Cream was watching the whole thing and couldn't help, but fee, very sorry for Shadow, but she didn't know why. She saw the pain and agony in his eyes which was trying his best to keep a straight face through the whole thing.

When he got to the thrown, he stood in front of everyone with his back to the audience. He turned around the stood proudly showing everyone how proud and worthy he was, but played it really well. The man came over to Shadow and held up the crown over his head, "Everyone! Lords and ladies! Dukes and Dutchesess! I humbly apraise this worthy hedgehog of a new king!" he started.

While he kept going, Shadow looked at Eggman in the corner of his eyes. He was still smirking evilly and couldn't help, but growl under his breath. The man then held the crown over Shadow's head ready to place it upon his head, "It it my great honor to bestow the kingdom to the next king!" he said lowering his hands down slowly, "Sonic the Hedgehog! Do you promisly swear to govern the kingdom in rights and holy tryumph? Do you promisly swear that you will help serve this kingdom for what is right and held the wrong?".

With a steady and slow breath, the dark prince looked up to everyone and said, "I solumly swear that I will so to do!".

"Then by the power by me, I know crown you king of Mobo-!" Suddenly a doors flew open and someone very familiar came rushing in abruptly, "STOP THE CEREMONY!" Sonic shouted.

Aleena stood up from her seat in pure shock. Everyone was gossiping and shouting nonsence. Shadow was smiling wide seeing his friends there, but he was smiling very wide to see his rose alive and well in front of him. Eggman came down from the steps and crossed his arms, "What do you think your doing, hedgehog!?" he asked growling through his bushy nose hair.

Sonic took a few steps and glared at him angrily, "He is not the true prince!" he growled pointing at Shadow, "I AM! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Prince of Mobotropolis!".

"What!? Wha...what are you talking about!? This boy here is my son! Although...you do seem to be like him..." Aleena said walking up to Shadow's side.

"No, mother! He isn't! I am!" Sonic said then looking back to Alicia, "Alicia, use your power to help her understand, please!".

Alicia nodded and stepped forward. She held up her hand that formed a large ball of water in her palm. With a steady and powerful pitch, she threw the ball to Shadow. He stood still having the ball hit him directly. Aleena was quick enough to jump out of the way before the drips of water splashed onto her. She stood watching in shock and horror to see the blue paint on Shadow's fur turn black and red.

Shadow was now Shadow the Hedgehog. Everyone gasped and had every mouth opened in shock. Aleena walked up to him and clenched her fists in anger, "What is the meaning of this nonsence!?" she shouted at both hedgehogs.

Sonic took a few steps and sighed, "It was all my fault, mother!" he said as he started making his way to the thrown, "I was the one who set all this up! When Shadow came to the castle wanting to see you, he found me! And since he and I look alike, I thought about the whole switching! He was prince and I was a poor person! If you want to punish someone, then punish me! Ever since I was poor, I found how selfish and cruel I was seeing all of my worthy followers out there starving and feezing out in the cold! And I wish to help! I am no longer the selfish, childish kid you and everyone else knows! So here I am waiting for the punishment I diserve, but I will be great as my father was!".

Aleena was taken back completely of how wise and trustworthy her son had became. Everyone was shocked as well. The Chaotix were smiling ear to ear seeing how their friend had grown well. The queen smiled and walked up to her real son who was now on top of the stairs to the thrown and hugged him tightly, "Sonic...I am very proud of you. You will make a great king someday." she said happily having a few tears escaped.

The man came up to the three still holding the crown in hand, "But...why have this young man here be the king in your place?" he asked.

"I can explain that!" they all looked to see Amy stepping out from behind the Chaotix and making her way up to them and pointing at Eggman angrily, "that man is the cause of all this! He kidnapped me and the others including Sonic so he could be king when they found out that Shadow wasn't Sonic!".

"Eggman...is that true!?" the queen asked with a very angry look.

"Uh...well...uh..." he stuttered stepping back a few feet.

Aleena crossed her arms and kept the look, "Eggman, you are no longer permited as royal adviser of the queen and will be sentence to life in prison!" she ordered.

Eggman was now in trouble and couldn't get out of it...unless, "Well then your highness...I may as well take my leave...and!" he said running up to Amy and quickly grabbing her with his arm.

"Stop!" Sonic shouted.

"ROSE!" Shadow shouted loudly running up to the two, but was stopped to see Eggman holding a knife to the young princess's throat.

Eggman smirked evilly and started to back away to the doors on the side of the room, "I wouldn't follow if I were you, or this girl, will get it!" he shouted quickly turning around and running to the doors.

Shadow was completely pissed using her as hostage twice, "EGGMAN!" he yelled running towards him at full speed.

When the fat man reached the doors, he was blocked by Espio and Mighty in fighting positions, "Going somewhere?" Mighty asked.

"Get out of my way! GUARDS!".

With that call, many badnicks stormed in the thrown room with guns and weapons in hand. Everyone was running like crazy trying to get out of the way before things were getting hectic. Aleena was quickly escorted by some worthy guards and was kept safe till the battle was over. Sonic and the rest were ready for battle. The badnicks charged at them head on and were ready to strike.

Sonic took out most of them with his favorite spin dash. Vector and Charmy were having a blast of destroying some...although, Charmy was running away from a battle, but when Poppy was about to be attacked by one badnick, the little bee was ready for action. He charged at the robot dead on and with his tough head, he went straight through the chest having the badnick split in two. When he stood up in dazed from the head, Poppy attacked him with a hug and smothered him in kisses.

Rouge and Knuckles were taking on some parts of the robots as well. The bat flew up and with a steady kick, she kicked off the heads one by one ecapitating the robots and having Knuckles finish them off. When they were done, Rouge looked at the red echidna and pecked his cheek in thanks for helping which made his even more red than his color.

Mighty, Alicia, and Espio were taking on some robots, but not enough for Mighty. When Alicia was attaking some badnicks, she wasn't aware, that one of them was creeping up on her. Espio and Mighty saw the robot and quickly took it out with a kunai and a dagger. When the angel wolf saw the robot falling to the ground motionless, she rushed over to the two in open arms. Espio was happy to recieve it, but Mighty was blushing like crazy.

Tails flew over the fight and was about to attack one robot till he heard a shriek from Cream. She was cornered by two badnicks and was about to be attacked, when Tails flew down and got in front of her ready to take the punch. The badnicks were about to throw down their punches when Tails took out his sword and slashed away the robots cutting them in two. When he was done, he was welcomed by open arms by the young rabbit and was herorikly kissed on the cheek which he gladly accepted.

**(holy shit this is a long chapter...not much of a fight, huh?)**

Sonic and Shadow had cornered Eggman and were ready to attack if only he wasn't still holding Amy with a knife to her throat, "Eggman...I'll say it one more time...let. Her. GO!" Sonic growled.

Eggman snickered and took a few steps back as they started to follow slowly, "I'm afraid I can't, your highness..." he said pushing the sharp end to the young princess's delicate skin, "for you see...this girl here is too pretty to be seen...I think a suitable make over will be good!" he then started to move the knife slowly on her neck making a long red line across making Amy squeal in pain.

Shadow was very angry seeing him hurt the one he loves. He looked at Sonic who was angry as well. They both gave each other glances before smirking to a good idea. Shadow, with a whisper, he vanished before them making Eggman surprised the very least.

"Wha...where did he go!?" he asked looking side to side.

Appearing behind him, Shadow quickly grapped the arm holding the knife and pulled it behind him and the other releasing Amy who scampered to Sonic and got behind him quickly. Eggman was struggeling and yelling in pain, "LET GO OF ME YOU!" he yelled flailin his hands around all over.

Shadow, with a stong move, he threw up his right leg and kicked the side of his head making the large man fall motionless to the ground, "Don't mess with me anymore..." the dark hedgehog sighed crackling his knuckles.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted running up to him in open arms which he was more than happy to accept.

The two engulfed each other, hugging and nuzzling in each other's fur, "Rose...thank god your alright..." Shadow sighed nuzzling in her soft quills he missed dearly.

"It's ok, Shadow...your alright...everyone is..." Amy sobbed as a few tears escaped once more holding her 'prince' tightly.

Sonic smiled at the two seeing how close they were and saw that all the badnicks were now perminantly destoryed. Everyone was now done and compeletely tired from the battle. Aleena came out of her hiding and saw that everyone was alright. She saw Sonic standing proudly with a face of a king and was truly happy to see her son finally able to be matured, "Everyone...I'm so glad your all alright..." she sighed of releif.

Sonic saw her and rushed up to her with Shadow and Amy behind. Aleena placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Sonic...are you ready to become king of this kingdom?".

The blue hedgehog looked back at his friends and looked at Shadow who was smiling happily. He nooded to him saying 'go on'. Sonic smiled back, then turned to his mother with a strongly grin, "I am, mother!" he said proudly.

Aleena smiled and nodded. She had one of her guards come in with the crown and gave it to her with a bow. The queen came over to Sonic and placed the crown gently on his head as he lowered his head honerly, "Sonic, my son, I now herby anounce you...as the new king. Rise...king Sonic the Hedgehog!".

He did so and turned to his friends who graciously got down on one knee and bowed before him. Alicia, Amy, Poppy, Rouge, and Cream curtsied mannerly to the new king. Sonic smiled wide and nodded to his loyal subjects. He looked at Shadow and Amy however to see them smiling, but their smile was sad. He was aware that now hes king, Shadow isn't allowed in the castle, nor could he be with his rose and Amy was trully torn that now she will never be with him anymore.

This had given the blue king a wonderful idea.

* * *

A few days passed and everything was now changed. Sonic had done what he said and helped the needy and poor. The taxes were cut and all the people in town were now happy and joyced to now have homes, and good food to last all through their lives. In the castle, Shadow was called for some reason along with his friends. When they got to the castle and thrown room, it was decked in brilliant shades of roses all over. It was even decked out in sashes of pink and white all over the ceiling.

Shadow came in with a suit Sonic had given him, but didn't really tell why. He walked up to the room to see nothing but his friends there as well. They guys were in handsome tuxes as the girls were stunning in beautiful dresses in color.

Cream wore an light orange dress with a little bow on the back and transparent sleeves down her arms. Poppy wore a light red dress down to her knees and she wore a little red bow in her hair to keep her now permed curls steady.

The guys wore only black tuxes, but they had on different colored rose. Vector had yellow, Knuckles had purple, Charmy had orange, Tails had white, Mighty had pink, and Espio had light blue.

All of them had the same smile on their faces including a hint of devious.

"What's going on here!?" Shadow asked walking towards them, "first, Sonic brought me this tux, then he made an escort to bring me here! What the hell is going on!?".

Cream and Poppy were giggling, "You just gonna have to find out...right..." Cream said pointing over to the thrown, "now!".

Just when she said it, Aleena and Sonic walked out of the curtains in an unsual formal atire like they were going to a wedding. Aleena stood in front of Shadow as Sonic sat on his thrown. Both of the hedgehogs were smiling like the rest, "Shadow...come here, please." Aleena said gesturing to her side.

Shadow was still confused as ever, but did as she said and walked up to her side. When he did, she signaled the two guards holding the knobs on the doors, "Open!" she ordered.

The guards did so and as they opened the doors, Shadow's eyes almost popped out and his mouth went wide. In came Amy with her brides maids, Alicia and Rouge holding her train. She wore an elegant princess wedding dress you see in a fairy tale and she looked absolutely beutiful in the crimson eyes of her suiter.

Amy walked down the hall with her maids behind. While the bride walked, Rouge winked at Knuckles who was glowing red all over seeing her in a beautiful light purple tight dress with a long gray transparent sash down her arms and the floor. Bat wings spread out and she was the bell of the ball.

Alicia wore a gorgeous light blue dress with gold sequins on it and a small swirls on the bottom of the dress. Her wings were more beautiful than ever. Espio couldn't stop staring at her seeing how apsolutely beautiful his angel really was. Also, Mighty wouldn't stop staring at her as well and because of that, he got elbowed in the gut by the jealous chameleon.

When Amy came up to the two that were standing waiting for her, Shadow was now surprised and very confused on what really was goin, "Uh..." he whispered to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Aleena started as the friends gathered to listen, "Princess Amy Rose, do you take this man to be your loffully wedded husband?".

"I do." Amy said completely.

Shadow was wide eyed at that moment. He still wasn't sure of what was going on. Then when Aleena turned to him to ask the same question, he quickly asked, "What is going on her!? I didn't even know I was coming to a wedding! MY wedding!".

Aleena smiled wide and laughed, "My boy, you really have forgotten." she said, "didn't I say that there will be a marriage in this? Sonic is king, but Amy would like to be with someone else. And as queen, or what I used to be, I herby declare that you are now elegable to wed this girl."

Inside the black and red hedgehog, he was screaming and jumping for joy. He completely forgot about the whole marriage thing with everything going on. He smiled wide and looked at his new bride to give her the smile as well. She giggled slightly and nodded in return.

"Alright...Shadow the Hedgehog, do you take this woman to be your loffully wedded wife?" Aleena asked.

Shadow took a second to regester all of what was going on and himself before saying.

"I do".

"Then by the power vested in me and the kingdom of Mobotropolis, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.".

Amy and Shadow turned to face each other. He slowly took off her vail revealing her beautiful face he loved to see and cupped a hand on her muzzel. And with a quick and steady move, the two joined their lips together in a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered all over the room and others were crying tears of joy for the two...and by others, I mean Vector and Knuckels.

And so on, Shadow was now prince of Station Square soon to be king. He and Amy have lived a long wonderful life for the two and never had a single thought of seperating. Sonic, as king rulled the land in a great manner like his father had done before them. Tails and Cream had settled in with a new life together which they couldn't be happier with. Knuckles and Rouge still stayed in the castle, but with the crimson echidna being the right hand man to Sonic and the leader of the knights, he and she stayed together till the end. Even though they only met once, but new it was good. The Chaotix Cafe was back to being busy than ever. They even welcomed the newly membered, Poppy to the gang when Charmy couldn't stop asking, and having Espio and Alicia leave to live their lives together, how could Vector say no.

And so, Everyone was happy and lived their lives knowing that everything was back to the way it should, only because of a little misunderstanding and a switch.

**I gotta say, I still hate this! Not the story, my chapters. Damn writer's block! But so on, thank you very much for staying and reading the ending of the story! Didn't think it was going to be this long at all. Ok, hope you like it and please stay tuned for the next story which some of you might like! So anyways, BYYYYYYYYE!**


End file.
